


Cerchi, ellissi e altre forme di vita

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Asahi and Daichi and Suga are found family, Family Issues, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroDai Week 2019, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Magical Realism, POV Multiple, Sawamura Daichi has Issues, Sawamura siblings - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: Quando sono nati i suoi due fratellini minori, Daichi li ha guardati dormire nella culla e darsi degli schiaffetti a vicenda, mentre facevano quegli strani versi che fanno i neonati. C'era ancora papà ai tempi. Daichi lo ricorda, perché gli aveva accarezzato la testa e gli aveva detto: "Tu sei la terra da cui sono fioriti questi due bei piccoli alberelli."Chissà perché, sembra che lui fosse l'unico a pensarla così, ma a questo ci arriveremo più tardi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 4
Collections: KuroDai Week - 2019





	Cerchi, ellissi e altre forme di vita

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche tempo fa ho litigato con qualcuno per la definizione di Realismo Magico. Poi sono andata in giro per il tag per cercare un po' di Realismo Magico per reference, ma non ho davvero trovato molto. In un post su fb ho elencato tutte le ship su cui avrei potuto fare una storia col genere, e mi sono ricordata della kurodai week e del fatto che il suo primo prompt è stato: Magical Realism (insieme a song-inspired e tattoo artist and florist au, ma vabbè, non è il punto.) E mi sono detta mamma che fortuna! Mi piacciono un sacco i kurodai. Mi piace un sacco il prompt. Mettiamo insieme le due cose. 
> 
> Ho dovuto rileggere un alcuni libri e cercare un pochino di sostegno per scrivere. Evitare argomenti che non conosco molto bene eccetera. Mi sono divertita davvero tanto, non vedo l'ora di scrivere altre fanfiction seguendo il genere. LEOPIKA ARRIVO.

> La tierra es lo único que queda cuando todo lo demás se acaba **(Isabel Allende)**

  
  
Quando ti cade un dente, ci sono due cose che puoi fare.  
  
Daichi sta seduto sulle scale, davanti alla palestra e giocherella con questo fazzoletto di carta, che gli ha dato Shimizu, per coprire quel dente che gli è caduto dopo lo scontro con Tanaka. Muove un pochino le dita, sentendo come il molare sta rotolando sul fazzoletto e transitivamente sul palmo della sua mano. E non c’è nessuno accanto a lui. La partita è finita. Si sono separati. Asahi e Suga devono essersi resi conto che Daichi ha bisogno di un pochino di tempo per stare da solo, per mettere in ordine i suoi pensieri.  
  
Succede abbastanza di frequente, in effetti. Ci sono momenti in cui Daichi vuole rimanere da solo e pensare e non avere tutto questo rumore in sottofondo, che gli fa sentire come se -come se stesse soffocando. Come se non riuscisse a respirare. Ed è una cosa paradossale. Perché lui è quel tipo di persona che ha sempre voluto avere intorno delle persone, lui era il ragazzo che voleva avere tanti fratelli, per poter sentire qualcuno ridere, lui è sempre stato quella persona che ha fatto di tutto per tenere le persone unite. Per non rimanere solo. Ed eppure continua a sentirsi soffocato, a volte, da tutte quelle persone che contano su di lui, tutte quelle persone che si appoggiano a lui.  
  
I suoi fratellini hanno iniziato a perdere i dentini da latte. Continuano a farlo da anni, in realtà. Prima quelli davanti. Poi quelli dietro. E ogni volta fanno una scenata quando Daichi muove l’indice, per far loro capire che è ora di toglierne uno. Pensa di aver perso la loro fiducia anni fa, per questo. Perché, ugh, ha sempre assicurato che non avrebbe fatto niente, che avrebbe solo dato uno sguardo ai loro dentini, per vedere se erano in salute. E poi invece prendeva il loro dentino dalla bocca e lo tirava via e a loro usciva tantissimo sangue e iniziavano a piangere perché il fratellone era un bugiardo, uno schifoso bugiardo, un bugiardo con cui non vogliono avere niente a che fare.  
  
Certo. I denti da latte cadono in modo diverso dai denti degli adulti. E Daichi muove di nuovo il dente nel fazzoletto. Hanno anche una forma diversa. Una grandezza molto diversa.  
  
Quando ti cade un dente, devi ricordarti da che parte della bocca è caduto. Ed è questo che fa, passandosi la lingua sui denti e tirando su la testa, guardando il cielo che si sta schiarendo, piano piano, dopo una pioggia leggera.  
  
Daichi posa le mani sugli scalini e giocherella nella nuova parte scoperta della gengiva. Fa male, quando la tocca, ma non riesce a smetterla di farlo. C’è un sapore di metallo, un pochino acre, che deve essere il sapore del sangue, sicuramente. Non pensava di diventare una parte centrale della squadra.  
  
Se dovesse disegnare uno schema per parlare delle relazioni nella sua squadra, nella Karasuno, si ritroverebbe a con una specie di ruota, e così tanti raggi da rendere la ruota stabile. Facile da far muovere. Una ruota di legno, in pratica. Piena. Stabile. Utilizzabile. Rende tutta la squadra una squadra centrale. E lui è diventato il capitano di una squadra unita emotivamente. Dovrebbe essere un capitano centrale, per una squadra centrata. Un po’ instabile, forse, per quel che riguarda le personalità, e le idee che vengono in mente ai più piccoli. La verità è che a Daichi piace come i più piccoli siano dei pazzi scatenati con o troppa energia, o una testa troppo dura per non farsi trascinare in situazioni equivoche. Gli piacciono. Lo fanno sorridere. Fanno rumore, quando lui ha bisogno di rumore. Non smetterà mai di ringraziarli, per questo. Per il rumore.  
  
E oggi si è reso conto che quel rumore non lo accompagnerà per ancora tanto tempo. Che quel rumore, tra poco, non farà parte della sua vita. Che, in quanto squadra funzionale, in quanto squadra versatile e così stabile, è facile sostituire le persone, è facile dire addio, anche se soltanto per fare una prova. Solo per assaggiare quello che potrà succedere l’anno prossimo.  
  
Daichi giocherella con il dente. Se fosse riuscito a fermarsi prima, se non avesse sbattuto contro Tanaka, sarebbe potuto rimanere più tempo in campo. Non avrebbe dovuto assistere alla fine della partita. Non avrebbe avuto un assaggio di quello che succederà l’anno prossimo.  
  
I più piccoli sono delle forze della natura. Corrono di qua e di là. Sembrano essere pronti a distruggere il mondo, dichiarare guerra, tirare pugni, gridare, saltare sempre di più, sempre più in alto. Ed è compito suo calmarli, o fare in modo che quest’energia sia canalizzata da una parte piuttosto che da un’altra. E ha sempre pensato di starlo facendo bene. Non ha mai pensato che un giorno questo suo compito sarebbe passato a qualcun altro. E non vuole essere cattivo con Ennoshita, non vuole nemmeno suonare risentito, o incattivito, ma non pensava che Ennoshita fosse pronto a fare una cosa del genere. Non ancora, almeno.  
  
Vederlo giocare insieme alla squadra, al suo posto, nella sua stessa posizione, gli ha fatto capire quanto si sbagliava. Si è reso conto di quanto facilmente il rumore in sottofondo che lo fa sentire soffocato a volte, a casa durante altre volte, può essergli portato via. Quanto stia già perdendo questo rumore, mentre scivola via dalle orecchie e...  
  
Daichi sospira e muove i piedi. Qua e poi là.  
  
Se il dente che hai perso fa parte dei denti di sotto, allora devi buttarlo su, verso il tetto. Se invece viene dalla parte di sopra, si deve gettare verso il basso, sotto casa. Il dente che Daichi ha perso un dente di sopra. E quindi sorride e chiude il dente nel fazzoletto, infilandoselo nella tasca dei pantaloni. Ha scavato così tante buche, nella speranza che qualcosa crescesse dal suo dente, da aver perso la speranza di vedere veramente qualcosa germogliare grazie a lui.  
  
Si tira su, con un aiuto delle mani, mentre sospira. Oh. Sta diventando davvero vecchio, se ha iniziato a fare questo tipo di rumore solo per alzarsi da terra. Daichi sbuffa piano una risata e si passa una mano dietro la nuca. Meno male che non c’era Suga con lui. Almeno, non lo può prendere in giro. È comunque ora di tornare dai suoi compagni di squadra.  
  
  
  
Quando Daichi cerca il suo dente in tasca, per buttarlo sotto casa, si rende conto che non c’è più. È sera. Non si vede niente e casa è buia. Lui stesso è davvero molto stanco. Quindi si passa una mano sugli occhi, sbadiglia ed entra in casa. Gli dispiace che sia scomparso anche il fazzoletto di Shimizu, certo, me saprà come farsi perdonare. Per adesso, beh, vuole solo dormire e mettersi un impacco freddo in faccia.  
  
  
  
  


### 1\. “Perché mi fai soffrire?”

Tetsuro apre gli occhi, nello stesso momento in cui suona la sveglia in camera sua, davanti allo specchio e si ritrova il suo riflesso a fissarlo. Nella sua testa, la sveglia risuona molto più alta di quello che avrebbe voluto, ma fa il suo lavoro e lui è comunque sveglio da molto più tempo di quello che avrebbe voluto ammettere. L’importante è che papà non lo sappia. Perché poi dice che un bambino come lui dovrebbe dormire almeno dieci ore. Che svegliarsi così presto la mattina poteva bloccargli la crescita e tante altre cose. La verità è che il papà non sa quante ore Tetsuro rimane sveglio e quante ore passa a dormire. Non ha mai avuto il tempo per cronometrarlo. Ma non è colpa sua. E comunque, a lui non ha mai dato troppo fastidio. Ha creato dei piccoli riti da seguire giorno per giorno. Per non sentirsi troppo perso.  
  
Tetsuro ha una routine ben stabilita, che ha deciso che si deve portare dietro anche nella nuova casa. Non importa che non ci sia la mamma e non importa che il nonno lo guardi a malapena. Le routine, le abitudini, sono quelle cose che ti fanno sentire al sicuro quando sai che non dovresti sentirti al sicuro. A Tetsuro piace l’illusione, però.  
  
La sua camera è un macello. Un insieme di scatoloni e tende gettate vicino alla finestra, che lui è troppo basso per poter mettere. C’è un vaso che si è portato dietro dalla vecchia casa. Una finestra che almeno fa entrare tanta luce. E la sveglia sta continuando a suonare e suonare, sempre più rumorosa, mentre Tetsuro si guarda allo specchio, si porta le mani sulle guance e tira su col naso. Non sembra essere diverso da ieri, alla fine. Sembra essere sempre la stessa persona. Lo stesso bambino. Lo stesso corpo.  
  
La nuova casa è bella, non ha niente da dire, al contrario.  
  
Ha lasciato i suoi amici nella vecchia città. Non ne aveva tantissimi, è vero. Qui non conosce nessuno, però. Ma papà sembrava essere così inconsolabile, nella vecchia casa, che Tetsuro si è detto che avrebbe potuto anche sacrificare qualcosina, per lui. Per renderlo di nuovo felice. Come lo era quando c’era la mamma. E come lo erano i suoi nonni, quando veniva a trovarli. Papà non ha più genitori. E i nonni non hanno più una figlia. Forse per questo avevano bisogno l’uno degli altri. E Tetsuro aveva bisogno di una casa. Delle sue abitudini.  
  
Si allontana dallo specchio quel tanto che basta per spegnere la sveglia e guardare la sua stanza vuota. Lui ha bisogno delle sue abitudini. Di un posto che gli ricordi quello che ha, quello che è, quello che può fare, che è al sicuro.  
  
Ormai era tempo che la mamma non aveva forze per tornare a casa. Tetsuro non ha paura di dire che purtroppo non ci vorrà tanto prima che la dimentichi. Già adesso, che dalla sua morte è passato soltanto un mese, fa fatica a ricordare il suo viso. Ricorda il pigiama dell’ospedale, quell’azzurrino che gli piaceva davvero tanto, e delle mani che gli sembravano grandi e rugose, quando ci posava sopra le sue. Ricorda dei capelli scuri, in una stanza scura e poi chiara. Ma nemmeno un sorriso. Nemmeno una parola. Nemmeno una frase o oggetto che avrebbe voluto portare con sé durante la sua vita. La mamma aveva smesso di essere la sua mamma tanto tempo fa. Era diventata una signora malata, di qualche strana e misteriosa malattia molto prima che lui imparasse a parlare e quindi a ricordare. Questa è la sua vecchia camera, gli ha detto la nonna. Poi ha cercato di sorridere. Tetsuro non ricorda sua mamma. Ma c’è questo mito secondo cui lei lo amava tantissimo. Lui non ricorda nemmeno questo. Come avrebbe potuto? Ma era così. Sua madre lo aveva amato con tutto il suo cuore da prima che venisse al mondo.  
  
La mamma di Tetsuro lo aveva tenuto tra le sue braccia con un amorevole abbraccio, coprendo quel bambino appena nato, sporco ancora del sangue della placenta, di baci ancora e ancora e chiamandolo piccolo miracolo. Aveva chiesto che non glielo portassero via, subito. Ché voleva stare con lui, un altro po’. Solo un minuto in più. Solo un secondo in più. Con il suo bambino per almeno una frazione di secondo in più. Gli aveva accarezzato la testolina che ai tempi era pelata e aveva riso piano, a vedere quel ciuffo nero che sembrava una piccola coda nel posto sbagliato. E aveva parlato. Aveva parlato di quanto era felice di sapere che i bambini riescono a sentire tutto quello che succede, prima che vengano al mondo. Gli aveva detto che aveva sentito tutta la musica classica del mondo. Che aveva fatto parlare i suoi nonni. Che ogni giorno voleva ripetergli quanto era amato, quanto sarà amato anche se -anche se avesse passato una fase adolescenziale ribelle. Una delle peggiori. Non le veniva in mente nemmeno un motivo per cui avrebbe potuto smettere di amare quella creaturina.  
  
È stata presente a ogni piccolo passo di Tetsuro. Ci sono foto di questa sconosciuta che sorride, mostrando un neonato con il suo primo dentino. E quel giorno la sua mamma lo aveva cullato con un pochino più di affetto. Quando Tetsuro ha fatto i suoi primi passi, li ha fatti verso di lei e lei ha pianto. Lo ha abbracciato. Gli ha dato un bacio sulla testa che lo aveva fatto ridere. Quando ha detto per la prima volta mamma, gli ha preparato una torta, anche se non la poteva mangiare tutt ada solo, certo. E l’essere madre non è un istinto naturale, ma per lei, quell’amore non era altro se non naturale.  
  
Ci sono foto anche di una signora che accompagna Tetsuro a scuola, dietro la fotografia c’è scritto con una grafia che Tetsuro non riconosce _primo giorno di scuola_ e poi la data _Aprile 1997_. Tetsuro si tiene alla mano della sua mamma come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita. E lei sorride. Quel giorno lasciarlo da solo in un ambiente nuovo le aveva spezzato il cuore. Lo aveva abbracciato con tutte le sue forze e gli aveva detto che era importante. Connettersi con gli altri è importante. Poi c’è stato un lento declino. Non ci sono più tante fotografie della mamma con Tetsuro in posti diversi. Solo fotografie in ospedale, con Tetsuro che diventa sempre più grande e sempre più forte, mentre la mamma sembra diventare sempre più piccola, sempre più debole. Sembra quasi un maleficio. Sembra quasi che Tetsuro abbia risucchiato letteralmente la vita della mamma.  
  
Ma lei lo aveva amato. Prima di morire, ha preso la mano della mamma di Tetsuro, e gli ha chiesto un secondo in più. Non tanto. Qualche minuto in più con suo figlio, prima di andare via. Voleva solo assicurarlo che non avrebbe mai smesso di amarlo e che non importava quanto tremenda sarebbe stata la sua ribellione adolescenziale, lei sarebbe stata al suo fianco e l’avrebbe amato e doveva essere sicura, doveva essere sicura che lui lo sapesse. Tetsuro però non era in ospedale, in quel momento. Dormiva. Non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo per sentire le ultime parole della mamma. E, nel suo dolore, il papà non gli ha mai detto niente.  
  
Tetsuro non sa se la mamma lo amava, non lo ricorda e per lui va bene così. Tutte queste cose gli verranno raccontate un giorno, quando avranno ancora meno importanza per lui di quanto ne abbiano adesso. L’unica testimonianza di una donna che chiamava mamma nella sua vita sono quelle fotografie, con quella grafia strana dietro, e quelle date. E questa stanza. Si era chiesto com’era quella signora mamma che viveva in questa camera tanto tempo fa, alla sua età. Non era riuscito a immaginarla.  
  
A Tetsuro non gli piacciono quelle fotografie. E non gli piace nemmeno pensare di sua mamma. Gli piacciono le abitudini. Motivo per cui si passa una mano sul naso e inizia a muovere gli scatoloni qua e là, per cercare le cose che sono veramente molto importanti per lui, iniziando a sistemare la sua camera vuota.  
  
Per ora ha uno specchio, che è rimasto lì da quando la mamma se n’è andata via, e un letto. E un vaso di terracotta, con della terra dentro, ma nessuna funzione. Tetsuro apre gli scatoloni con i suoi vestiti e poi alza la testa e arriccia il naso e si rende conto che avrebbe dovuto metterli da qualche parte, così come i suoi libri, la nuova divisa della scuola, che arriverà tra pochi giorni. E lui non sa esattamente come sistemare questa stanza. È più piccola di quella che aveva prima, un po’ come tutta la casa è più piccola. Forse dovrebbe iniziare sistemando il letto.  
  
Tetsuro si stira la schiena e prende le lenzuola per tirarle verso di lui. I due cuscini che usa per dormire traballano sul letto e Tetsuro si dà un colpetto in testa con la mano, ricordando che per prima cosa dovrebbe togliere i cuscini e poi le lenzuola. Quindi corre verso i cuscini e si rende conto che c’è qualcosa che ieri non c’era. Lì c’è qualcosa che ieri non c’era. Aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia, si inginocchia accanto al letto e prende questo fazzoletto bianco con delle ricamature blu. Un ideogramma (水) che deve voler dire acqua e poi un altro che, uhm, non sa bene cosa voglia dire ma... Tetsuro apre il fazzoletto, per trovarci dentro un dente. E lui lo prende tra le dita, per poterlo osservare meglio.  
  
Non sa esattamente come un dente sia arrivato fino a sotto i suoi cuscini il primo giorno della sua nuova vita in città. Sa che non deve voler dire per forza qualcosa. Ma ha sentito dire, non ricorda da chi, che i denti sono vivi, che portano, all’interno di loro della vita.  
  
Come un seme.  
  
Tetsuro sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. _Come un seme_.  
  
Quindi posa il fazzoletto sui cuscini e corre verso la cucina. Inciampa, a un certo punto, ma si tira su con la mano e continua a correre, fino a che non si ritrova davanti ai barattoli di vetro che la nonna usa per mettere sott’olio le verdure. Non riesce a stare fermo. Si muove sul posto. I barattoli sono stati volutamente messi in un posto alto, per non farglieli toccare. Quindi deve prendere una sedia, trascinarla davanti all’armadietto e salirci sopra, attento a non rompere niente. Scende con un balzo, gira su se stesso e cerca di ricordarsi dove avrebbero potuto lasciare i cotton fioc e il cotone idro-qualcosa e corre verso il bagno, solo per poi ricordarsi che deve prendere un altro bicchiere e quindi torna correndo in cucina, per prendere quel bicchiere di plastica con Bulbasaur che sorride. E poi correre di nuovo verso il bagno.  
  
Tetsuro è davvero ancora troppo basso per arrivare dove vuole con le semplici braccia. Salta un paio di volte, per prendere il cotoncino e fa cadere creme e spazzolini. Ma non importa, adesso. Versa un pochino di acqua nel suo bicchiere di Bulbasaur. Corre di nuovo verso la sua cameretta, scivolando in ginocchio e prendendo di nuovo il dente tra le dita, rigirandolo un pochino, per poterlo guardare meglio. È un dente enorme. Tra le sue ditina sembra ancora più grande. E sembra essere anche in buone condizioni.  
  
Tetsuro sorride tra sé e lo posa di nuovo nel fazzoletto. Prende del cotone che vuole bene all’acqua, o come diavolo si chiama, per inzupparlo un pochino nell’acqua dentro il bicchiere di Bulbasaur e poi infilarlo nel barattolo delle verdure. Infila dentro il dente. Poi lo copre di nuovo con il contoncino e lo mette sotto il sole.  
  
Si chiede quanto tempo ci voglia a far germogliare un dente. Poi sorride e pensa che deve mettere in ordine camera sua. E che non ha salutato nessuno, scendendo. Non c’era nessuno. Chissà dove sono andati. La sveglia è suonata una decina di minuti fa. Forse stanno ancora dormendo. Il sole, alla fine, è appena sorto.  
  
  
  
  


### 8\. “L’amore è tutto.”

Si sveglia mezz’ora prima che la campanella di scuola suoni, di solito. Lo fa tutti i giorni. Gli piace davvero tanto dormire. Sentire il suono della sveglia e potersi rimettere a dormire, mettersi sotto le coperte, chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Daichi va in bagno. Si butta dell’acqua in faccia e prende il bento che qualcun altro gli ha preparato, durante i giorni di scuola. Di solito sono i suoi fratellini a preparargli il pranzo. Forse Haruki, che si sveglia sempre troppo presto e cerca sempre per tutta casa del cibo per poterlo mangiare, per poi lamentarsi perché non trova niente da mangiare. La verità è che a casa c’è sempre cibo, ma non cibo istantaneo e quindi lei si è vista costretta a dover imparare a pensare a corto e lungo raggio, iniziando a cucinare quando ancora c’è cibo istantaneo per poi trovare cibo qualche ora dopo, quando le viene fame e ha quindi dei piatti che sono un pochino più elaborati. L’unico problema, borbotta sempre lei, è che non è ancora molto brava a capire le porzioni. E quindi il cibo o è troppo salato, o troppo dolce, o troppo. Semplicemente _troppo_. E Daichi comunque mangia, perché ha fame ed è pigro.  
  
A volte, invece, può essere che il bento lo abbia preparato Masaki, che è più bravo in cucina e non cucina perché ha fame. Cucina semplicemente perché cucina. È più bravo con le porzioni, Daichi non ha mai dovuto ingoiare a forza quello che prepara, ma non lo ha mai visto mangiare niente di quello che prepara, motivo per cui si chiede in continuazione se il suo fratellino non li voglia uccidere, avvelenandoli. Ma ne varrebbe la pena. Morire per quel cibo ne varrebbe davvero la pena.  
  
Non li incontra mai la mattina. Prima invece lo aspettavano sempre, per mangiare, per salutare il loro fratellone. Sono dei bambini. Daichi lo pensa ogni giorno, mentre si infila le scarpe e si muove verso scuola. Masaki e Haruki hanno appena dieci anni, vanno alle elementari, sono davvero molto piccoli, dovrebbero essere più protetti. Dovrebbe essere Daichi a preparare loro il bento. Dovrebbe svegliarsi prima. Portarli fuori di casa, quando il clima diventa pesante. Dovrebbe.  
  
Se c’è una cosa di cui lo accusa sempre Suga, è che è pigro. E Daichi non sa davvero come dovrebbe controbattere, perché, beh, si rende conto che non sente di essere capace di svegliarsi prima, non è capace di preparare il cibo per qualcuno che non è lui stesso, non è capace di far calmare le persone e non è capace di prendersi cura di qualcun altro. Essere capitano della squadra lo ha messo in una situazione abbastanza scomoda, con tanta responsabilità, che però non sa come tradurre in termini di famiglia.  
  
Daichi ci mette venti minuti per arrivare a scuola. Dieci minuti a prepararsi. E oggi non c’è nessun bento ad aspettarlo. Ma è normale. È sabato. Sinceramente ha iniziato a pensare al bento soltanto perché ha fame e gli brontola lo stomaco. Vorrebbe essere più lungimirante, come la sua sorellina. Vorrebbe anche non aver fatto programmi per oggi.  
  
(Quando era piccolo, dice la sua mamma, Daichi non aveva mai fame.)  
  
Daichi si passa una mano sul viso e trascina i piedi per casa, chiudendo la stanza dei gemelli, per non svegliarli, poi lancia uno sguardo alla camera della mamma, per rendersi conto che non c’è nessuno lì. Non importa nemmeno questo. È facile che non torni a casa. In realtà, Daichi, Haruki e Masaki preferiscono così, quando la mamma non c’è. Hanno un loro ritmo, loro tre. Sono un buon ingranaggio, ben oleato, si guardano le spalle, quando sono solo loro tre, e quando mamma è a casa, per qualche motivo, perdono la loro armonia. Iniziano a litigare. Provano ad allontanarsi, a cercare di difendere ognuno solo sé. Si ritrovano da soli.  
  
Farsi proteggere da due bambini di dieci anni. Daichi è davvero ridicolo. Farsi proteggere dalla sua squadra, avere paura di perderli. Daichi è davvero _molto_ ridicolo.  
  
Ci sta pensando molto. Al dente. Ai gemelli. Al bento. Alla squadra. E alla sua pigrizia. Ai capelli che porta così per non pettinarli, per lavarli più velocemente. Si chiede com’è finito a essere così. A soli diciotto anni. A scappare da cose che non dovrebbe nemmeno conoscere. Ad aver paura di cose che Si gratta la pancia, sbadigliando. Non dovrebbe nemmeno pensare a queste cose di prima mattina, a pensarci bene. Quindi continua a muoversi per casa e controlla che sua mamma non si sia addormentata nemmeno sul divano. Non la trova e si sente un pochino più leggero, mentre gira sui suoi stessi piedi, per andare a cercare qualcosa da mangiare in cucina.  
  
Gli arrivano due messaggi, in quel momento. O forse gli erano già arrivati, ma il Wi-Fi di casa non arriva in camera sua, quindi le notifiche iniziano ad arrivargli adesso. Ci sono messaggi importanti da due persone, insieme alle email e ha notifiche su applicazioni che non apre da una vita. Un messaggio è di Suga. Daichi sbadiglia. Si sente ancora un po’ scosso, un po’ fuori dal monso. La faccia gli fa ancora male, anche se ha provato a dormire sul fianco opposto e non premerci niente contro. Il dente è scomparso. E lui apre i messaggi di Suga e anche il frigorifero.  
  
_Sono fuori casa tua_  
_Oi, sono fuori casa tua_  
_Ti giuro Daichi che se non mi rispondi inizio a suonare il campanello_  
_Daichi_  
_Daichi_  
_Daichi_  
_Mi sto mangiando i dolci che ho portato_  
_Non sto scherzando._  
_Ti detesto_  
_Fa freddo_  
_Apri._  
_Daichi._  
  
Daichi si stropiccia gli occhi e sbadiglia ancora una volta. Tipico di Suga arrivare prima dell’ora e poi dargli fastidio perché non è ancora sveglio. Chiude il frigorifero con un tonfo e sbuffa, trascinandosi vero la porta di casa. I messaggi dall’altra persona non li apre. Ha tante cose a cui pensare. Non pensa di riuscire a farlo adesso, mettere altra carne sul fuoco.  
  
Il professor Takeda dice di concentrarsi su una cosa alla volta. Spezzettare i momenti della giornata, ognuno con un obiettivo, così sarà un pochino come andare avanti nella giornata, superare dei livelli, ma anche perché così non dovrà stare sempre a pensare a delle emozioni negative che si porta dal segmento di tempo di prima. Il professore non sa che in realtà a Daichi non piace tantissimo affrontare i suoi sentimenti e che così è solo molto più semplice ignorarli. Gli ha soltanto dato un metodo in più per farlo meglio. Mettere tutto in scatole, ignorare quello a cui non vuoi pensare. Ci sono troppi pensieri. I suoi fratellini. Il dente. La mamma. Il messaggio. Suga fuori casa che inizia a suonare insistentemente il campanello. Il problema è quando non ha il controllo su di sé, come la mattina presto e non riesce a rinchiudere tutto quanto in scatoline. Il problema è quando la sua testa è confusa.  
  
Daichi si infila le scarpe per aggrapparsi al pomello della porta e ad aprire. Suga arriccia il naso, mostrandogli uno dei suoi sorrisi più allegri. Daichi ruota gli occhi e gli fa cenno di entrare in casa, mentre Suga gli schiaffa tra le mani un dolce che deve aver fatto la signora Sugawara. “Ti ho detto di non suonare il campanello” gli ricorda, sbattendo la porta dietro di lui.  
  
Suga alza un sopracciglio. Si sfila la giacca e si toglie le scarpe. “I tuoi fratellini sono l’unico motivo per cui siamo ancora amici” gli risponde.  
  
Daichi fa una smorfia. Non pensa che stia mentendo. Non pensa nemmeno che stia dicendo una bugia. Si infila le pantofole, di nuovo, e lo segue in cucina. Aveva fame, aveva detto, no? Allora, beh, è un bene che Suga sia arrivato così in fretta.  
  
  
  
  


### 3\. “No, non mi ami. Chi ama vuole la felicità, non il dolore.”

A Tetsuro, Kenma, il suo vicino di casa, piace. Lo ha deciso alla prima settimana in quella nuova casa, quando si è affacciato dalla finestra di camera sua e si è reso conto che c’era un bambino seduto sul balconcino, a guardare il vuoto. Ha voluto chiedere ai nonni di presentarli. Da solo non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Gli sembrava troppo difficile. Ma Kenma è stato gentile. Non lo ha detto, ma gli ha fatto capire che possono essere amici.  
  
Il suo primo amico. C’è qualcosa di tremendamente tenero in queste parole. Il primo amico di Kuroo Tetsuro.  
  
Ha una famiglia normale, Kenma. Sono mamma e papà e lui. A Kenma piacciono i videogiochi, la sua camera e forse gli piace anche Tetsuro. Ha fatto una lista di tutte le cose che pensa possano piacergli. Ma la verità è che a Tetsuro piace Kenma soprattutto perché è stata la prima persona che ha incontrato a Tokyo che non gli ha detto niente sul barattolo con fiocco idrofilo e un dente che Tetsuro si porta sempre dietro. Magari non sempre. Ma quasi sempre. Fa un po’ parte delle sue nuove abitudini, come scendere in cucina e passare davanti alla fotografia della mamma e fare un cenno con la testa e pensare che, beh, questa è la sua nuova vita.  
  
Kenma, poi, sa tantissime cose su quello che dovrebbe succedere nel quartiere, conosce benissimo la storia di ogni edificio. Ne parla come se fosse un qualche tipo di storia di un videogioco. Ce n’era uno, di gioco, in cui si dovevano costruire degli edifici e -ma non è questo il punto. Il punto sta nel fatto che Kenma ha osservato tutti i cambiamenti intorno a lui. Li ha registrati. Li ricorda. Ed è una cosa che affascina immensamente Tetsuro. Ma la maggior parte del tempo non ha il coraggio per chiedere nulla. Spera che le cose arrivino spontaneamente a lui.  
  
Neanche Kenma fa mai tante domande e, di solito, Tetsuro rimane seduto in camera sua a guardare il dente tra il cotone idrofilo, che chissà se fiorirà, chissà se non fiorirà. Dicono che Kenma non parli molto, ma secondo Tetsuro parla abbastanza. Gli racconta storie. E quando inizia a parlare delle storie dentro i videogiochi, i livelli che ha superato, dove si è fermata la storia, allora Tttsuro alza lo sguardo verso di lui e lo osserva e lo ascolta e gli piace. Questa familiarità gli piace parecchio. È davvero diverso da quando deve rimanere a casa. Lì sembra tutto più difficile e Tetsuro fa di tutto per nascondere il vasetto che ha preso dal suo papà, perché non vuole che pensi che sia strano, non vuole che si allontani da lui. Come il nonno.  
  
Col tempo (ci è voluto poco, in realtà), Kenma è stato promosso da il suo _primo amico_ al suo _migliore amico_. Tetsuro non saprebbe dire in che momento è successo.  
  
Un giorno ha alzato il vasetto con il cotoncino davanti agli occhi di Kenma, che lo ha guardato, sbattendo un pochino le palpebre e gli ha chiesto: “Vuoi toccare il dente che sto seminando?” E Kenma ha sospirato, si è spostato un pochino verso destra e ha continuato a giocare. E quindi, beh, Tetsuro ha sbuffato una risata e si è seduto con le gambe incrociate e ha appuntato mentalmente che queste ore (le tre del pomeriggio) sarebbero state dedicate da ora in poi a Kenma. Perché a casa sua si sta bene. E a Tetsuro Kenma piace. È tranquillo abbastanza. Ascolta. Osserva. Gli piace. E, comunque, sta imparando a creare una nuova ruotine, Tetsuro. Non sapeva che crearne una sarebbe stato così divertente.  
  
Le routine sono una ruota. Che gira e gira e gira. Un cerchio, dice sempre il suo papà. E i cerchi non finiscono. Ricominciano ancora e ancora. Per questo a Tetsuro piacciono. Rendono il tutto infinito. Sembra che non ci sarà mai un momento in cui le cose possono essere interrotte. Prevede imprevisti. Dà soluzioni semplici a problemi complessi.  
  
Ne ha parlato con Kenma, la prima volta. E Kenma ha messo in pausa il suo videogioco, ha girato la testa verso di lui, posando la guancia sul ginocchio. Non ha mai interrotto.  
  
La routine che Tetsuro sta creando adesso, appena trasferito a Tokyo, è abbastanza semplice, un pochino rudimentale e ancora non ha differenze di giorno in giorno. Lui la mattina si sveglia presto, prima che la sveglia suoni, guarda per un po’ la finestra, aspetta che sorga il sole, d’estate, guarda soltanto il vuoto, d’inverno, poi si trascina in bagno e si lava i denti, la faccia, non si pettina perché -non importa il perché. Va bene così. Torna in camera, controlla il suo dente. È caduto anche a lui un molare, nel frattempo. Uno superiore. Solo che non c’è una casa sotto cui sotterrarlo. La casa che hanno Tokyo non ha un giardino, non c’è terra. Quindi ha deciso di metterlo insieme a quell’enorme molare che ha incontrato la prima mattina in cui si è svegliato nella sua cameretta. Ancora non sono fioriti, però. Dopo aver controllato i denti, scende in cucina. Saluta la sua mamma, si siede in cucina. Dondola i piedi e guarda come la sua nonna, che è sveglia da molto prima di lui, continua a far finta di star preparando la colazione. Guarda anche come il nonno finga di non vederlo, nascondendosi dietro il giornale.  
  
Kenma abbassa lo sguardo. Tetsuro continua a giocherellare con il suo vasetto di vetro, mettendolo sotto il sole. Forse è questo che gli manca davvero, il sole.  
  
Tetsuro, nella sua routine ha segnato di far sorridere la sua nonna. Non ci vuole molto a farla sorridere. Basta dirle buongiorno, nelle giornate più fortunate, ma anche il pranzo che mi hai preparato era molto buono. A volte si deve sforzare di più. Raccontare qualche barzelletta che ha letto su una rivista, oppure raccontare quello che gli succede fuori casa, o inventare delle storie che gli succedono fuori casa. Ma la nonna sorride quotidianamente, adesso. Poi Tetsuro va a scuola, oppure va da Kenma. Ci sono varie cose che si possono fare, in quelle giornate, ha scoperto. Può leggere. Legge molto quei vecchi libri che erano nella stanza della mamma, di quando era piccola. Capisce la metà di quello che legge, quindi tiene sempre aperti i dizionari, appunta le parole che non riesce a trovare. Ha scoperto che ci sono cose che sono misteriose e che gli piacciono. Prima, non c’erano i misteri che gli piacevano.  
  
Guarda Kenma giocare. Parla con Kenma. Torna a casa quando il suo papà o il suo nonno vengono a chiamarlo, rimproverandolo un po’, perché non può scomparire così ogni volta che vuole. E dicono anche che è terribilmente maleducato invitarsi nelle case degli altri. Non importa quanto i Kozume dicano che non dà nessun fastidio. Papà e il nonno si scusano sempre. Si scusano e poi il nonno lo rimprovera sempre. Ma non importa. Perché è l’unico momento della giornata in cui lo guarda.  
  
E poi torna a casa, controlla i denti, mangia, cerca di far sorridere il papà, va a dormire. Ricomincia tutto da capo.  
  
Kenma lo ha osservato e ascoltato. Continuava a guardare verso il basso. Ha problemi a guardare le persone negli occhi, forse è anche per questo che piace così tanto a Tetsuro. Poi ha detto che lui vede la vita come una serie di cerchi, invece. Sono cerchi con raggio uguale, solo che è come se si spostassero ogni giorno di un millimetro, uno soltanto. Sono interconnessi tra loro. Ma ogni giorno il cerchio cambia, ogni giorno va un pochino più avanti. E questa è la vita.  
  
Kenma è davvero stato il suo primo amico.  
  
Ne trova altri, di amici, col tempo. Quando inizia a giocare a pallavolo, la sua routine cambia un pochino. Non tantissimo. Ma parte del tempo che passava a leggere e scoprire misteri, adesso li passa alzando la palla, o ricevendola, o murandola. E gli piace così, perché poi Kenma inizia a giocare con lui e Tetsuro trova altre persone che vogliono giocare con lui e, quando entra al liceo ci sono due ragazzi che gli sembra che possano essere suoi amici, anche se con Yaku è difficile all’inizio e gli viene sempre voglia di prenderlo in giro, o litigare con lui. Diventano amici col tempo, ci vuole un po’. Parlano della questione del tempo durante il loro primo anno, quando i più grandi avevano iniziato i preparativi per andarsene.  
  
C’è sempre stata una questione gerarchica dentro la squadra di pallavolo del liceo e questa gerarchia divideva la squadra. Per questo Yaku, quando ha sentito come vive il tempo Tetsuro ha fatto una smorfia.  
  
Dice: “È spaventoso come pensi di vivere.” Beve dell’acqua e dice anche che ogni volta che si sveglia spera tantissimo di non dover fare esattamente le stesse cose che ha detto o fatto il giorno prima. Che se il tempo fosse davvero come lo pensa Kuroo allora è come essere imprigionati, costretti a fare sempre la stessa cosa, a fare sempre la stessa stupidaggine. Non lo sa come la pensano Kuroo e Kai, dice, ma lui non vuole trattare i ragazzi che arriveranno l’anno dopo come degli schiavetti, nello stesso modo in cui fanno i senpai con loro. Vuole essere migliore. Ma se Kuroo ha ragione, allora le cose si ripeteranno, nessuno di loro diventerà un vero membro di una squadra, non vinceranno mai per davvero. È una risposta diversa da quella che gli ha dato Kenma. Ma è anche vero che Kenma e Yaku sono due persone completamente diverse.  
  
Yaku vede il tempo come a una linea. Forse anche per questo è stato così difficile diventare suo amico. Per quello che dice lui, vuol dire che allora Tetsuro non è mai cambiato, perché non è mai successo niente nel suo tempo. Vuol dire che da quando ha otto anni non è mai veramente cresciuto. Poi in effetti dice che potrebbe anche essere, visto che parla e agisce come un ragazzino delle medie.  
  
E da lì giù con gli insulti e con un battibecco che non sembra avere mai fine. Yaku non ha esattamente capito quello di cui stava parlando Tetsuro, ma non c’è bisogno di capirlo poi così bene, per poter far parte della sua vita.  
  
Il tempo si ripete, ma nessuno se ne rende conto. Solo perché nessuno ci fa caso. Quando Tetsuro pensa che Kenma gli sta simpatico e quando Tetsuro pensa che Yaku può anche essere una spina nel fianco ma che gli piace è lo stesso momento. Un cerchio perfetto, che viene concluso da Kenma che passa con una palla in mano e borbotta a Yaku di non trattare Kuroo troppo male: “È timido, lui” gli dice, facendo scoppiare a ridere Yaku e venire le orecchie rosse a Tetsuro.  
  
Quindi, torna a casa, quel giorno, accompagnato da Kenma. Lo saluta davanti casa. Sale in camera sua, dopo essere stato sgridato dal suo nonno, per una ragione o per un’altra. Guarda il suo vasetto che ha posato sul davanzale della finestra, perché i denti prendessero un pochino di sole. Ha letto abbastanza libri e visto abbastanza serie televisive e documentari per essere sicuro che questo potrebbe anche aiutarlo a vedere fiorire qualcosa. E sorride un pochino, prendendo il vaso in mano e rendendosi conto di una piccola radice che esce dal cotoncino. Si chiede che tipo di pianta uscirà da lì. Se sarà piccola. Se sarà grande. Se potrà tenerla in camera. Se invece dovrà trovare qualche altro posto in cui piantarla. Spera che sia forte. Spera che qualunque pianta sia, continui a crescere. Non è sicuro del perché, ma crede che sia importante.  
  
Posa di nuovo il vasetto accanto alla finestra e stira un pochino la schiena.  
  
Tetsuro non vede che allo specchio, al posto del suo riflesso, c’è quello di una bambina dai capelli neri neri. Piuttosto, sbadiglia e ricomincia a rifarsi il letto, per poi iniziare a ordinare la sua nuova camera, nella sua nuova città.  
  
  
  
  


### 10\. “L’amore non si rifiuta a nulla.”

Daichi incrocia le caviglia e lancia uno sguardo a Suga, seduto davanti a lui che legge una pagina di libro di testo, con in mano una matita che fa dondolare qua e là. In sottofondo, poi, c’è anche Asahi, che parla a bassa voce con Masaki, chiedendogli come va la scuola, se ha trovato qualcosa che gli piace fare e poi iniziando a discutere di qualche anime che hanno visto durante la settimana. Non è una cosa nuova, questa. Asahi e Suga a casa sua è una delle poche cose familiari nella sua vita. Uno dei pochi momenti in cui Daichi pensa che può esistere una specie di famiglia, nella sua vita.  
  
È un momento calmo. Suga ha portato abbastanza cibo per poter far mangiare tutti quanti loro, forse proprio perché conosce la famiglia Sawamura. L’unico motivo per cui loro tre, Asahi, Daichi e Suga, continuano a incontrarsi a casa di Daichi è davvero soltanto perché ci sono i gemelli a casa. Suga e Asahi si sono facilmente affezionati a loro, Daichi non saprebbe nemmeno dire bene il perché.  
  
Quando era piccolo, Masaki non sopportava Suga. Diceva che sembrava un bugiardo. Daichi ha riso, perché, ugh, sì, Suga è un bugiardo. Dice così tante bugie da fargli passare tutti i tipi di disastri. Ad esempio, una volta aveva detto che Daichi era bravo ad arrampicarsi su per gli alberi. Non era una bugia che avesse senso. Lo ha detto mentre erano tutti in silenzio, seduti in cerchio, senza nemmeno sapere che cosa dire. Suga ha detto una bugia e tutti hanno riso, si sono rilassati e hanno cominciato a parlare allegramente tra loro. Suga è un bugiardo, ma di quelli buoni. Non ha mai promesso eternità a nessuno, non ha mai detto una bugia che potesse ferire seriamente qualcuno. Nelle cose importanti, è tremendamente sincero.  
  
Ha conquistato Masaki e Haruki a suon di cibo. Stranamente, Suga sa cucinare. È una di quelle cose di cui non parla. Perché gli sembra brutto che lui abbia una famiglia con mamma e papà e che la mamma lo ha tenuto con sé in cucina, a tagliare le verdure, a preparare le cene, e a parlare di tutto quello che avevano fatto durante la giornata. Sembra una cattiveria parlarne con Asahi, che ha soltanto una mamma, che a volte nemmeno lo vuole vedere, e nei confronti dei Sawamura, che hanno dei genitori, ma che forse sarebbe meglio non averli. Essere amato dai propri genitori, paradossalmente, ha messo Suga in una situazione di minoranza. Non cerca di nascondere la sua vita familiare. Prova a non parlarne troppo, però. Masaki ha imparato a cucinare grazie a Suga, che lo ha tenuto in cucina a tagliare le verdure. Suga è un bugiardo e una di quelle persone che nascondono parte della loro vita per non ferire gli altri, ma è fondamentalmente una brava persona.  
  
Porta anche dei dolci. Dice sempre che non sa fare i dolci, quindi o li compra o lascia che suo papà ne prepari alcuni. Masaki li adora. E lo sanno tutti che se continui a portare da mangiare cose che piacciono, l’amore che si prova per il cibo, un pochino, diventa anche affetto verso la persona che porta il cibo. Anche se Masaki quando era più piccolo dava calci sugli stinchi di Suga e anche se molte volte lo ha lasciato fuori dall’appartamento, ad aspettare, perché non voleva averlo a casa.  
  
È stato paziente. È stato infantile. È entrato nella famiglia. E l’anno prossimo andrà via, per frequentare un’università lontana, che non lo farà tornare, che lo separerà da tutti quanti loro. Masaki forse aveva ragione a metterci così tanto ad affezionarsi a lui. Daichi guarda Suga che giocherella con la matita, mentre continua a leggere il suo libro di testo. Sottolinea.  
  
L’anno prossimo, Suga non sarà seduto lì. Non ha mai detto che sarebbe rimasto seduto a quel posto per sempre, però. Quindi non ha mai detto una bugia. Non ha mai mentito e non gli ha mai fatto del male. Una notte ha detto a Daichi: _Dovresti venire con me_. Daichi non è mai stato ferito così da Suga.  
  
Arriva un messaggio. Un altro. Daichi allunga il collo, per vedere la modifica e poi sospira, mordendosi l’interno delle guance e tornando con la testa sui libri. Suga gli lancia un’occhiata, ma poi lascia perdere, tornando a sottolineare frasi. E anche Asahi gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a parlare con Haruki, con un sorriso dolce.  
  
Asahi ci sarà sempre, lì. Non è una cosa che ha detto, ma è una cosa che i Sawamura hanno capito immediatamente. La prima volta che Asahi è entrato in casa era così nervoso che non sapeva dove muoversi, è inciampato un paio di volte. Haruki ha riso. Masaki lo ha osservato e lo hanno voluto seduto in mezzo a loro, per poterlo guardare meglio e per poter continuare a parlare con lui. Daichi non è sicuro di quali sentimenti Asahi abbia suscitato nei gemelli. Forse hanno entrambi una cotta per lui e questo spiegherebbe perché Haruki continua a condividere con lui pezzi di torta, nonostante lei abbia una fame non indifferente, e Masaki che inizia i programmi televisivi che gli suggerisce, per poi cominciare a parlare e parlare e parlare. Masaki di solito non parla mai. Può essere che lo abbiano adottato come fratello. Può essere anche che cerchino soltanto di essere gentili. Anche se i gemelli non sono mai, davvero mai, gentili.  
  
Asahi, al contrario di Suga, non ha un’aura gentile, non ha nemmeno un’aura tranquillizzante. Quando le persone lo vedono per la prima volta, pensano che sia una specie di vandalo, o che voglia far loro del male. Ma quando Daichi aveva chiesto a Haruki se le piaceva, lei aveva detto di sì, perché sembra una di quelle persone di cui ti devi prendere cura. Come un cucciolo. Per questo gli hanno chiesto se aveva dei fratelli. Perché, se hai dei fratelli, qualcuno ti guarda sempre le spalle. Ma Asahi è figlio unico. Non ha fratelli. Haruki e Masaki hanno preso come loro compito personale essere i suoi fratellini, nello stesso modo in cui lo sono per Daichi.  
  
Asahi sarà sempre lì con loro. Non ha dovuto dirlo, ma una volta Masaki ha detto qualcosa del genere, e ha pianto. Daichi ha fatto finta di non vedere. Così anche Haruki. Asahi sarà sempre lì con loro.  
  
“Dovresti rispondergli” borbotta Suga, posando la penna sul tavolo e sospirando. Si passa anche le mani sul viso, stancamente.  
  
Daichi alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Il chiacchiericcio di Haruki e Asahi in sottofondo. I libri sul tavolo, mentre provano a studiare, anche se, ugh, Daichi non riesce davvero a concentrarsi oggi. Forse perché si è svegliato troppo presto. Forse invece ha ancora in corpo un po’ di quell’adrenalina di ieri, dopo aver vinto le interliceali. Si passa una mano sulle labbra, tirando su col naso. “E cosa dovrei rispondergli?” chiede a bassa voce.  
  
Suga fa una smorfia con le labbra. “Che cosa ti ha scritto?” chiede a bassa voce.  
  
Daichi fa una smorfia. Non vuole ammettere di non aver letto nessuno dei messaggi che Kuroo gli ha mandato. Allunga la mano, per prendere il cellulare e aprire le email. Dio mio, è così stupido. L’ultimo messaggio che gli ha mandato è: _passiamo il Natale insieme_. I messaggi precedenti sono soltanto un resoconto di quello che stava facendo durante la giornata. _Mi sono appena svegliato, sto mangiando dei cereali, mio nonno sta piangendo dietro il giornale, com’è avere dei fratelli?, posso andare avanti tutto il giorno._  
  
Daichi giocherella col cellulare, prima di grattarsi le sopracciglia e sospirare. “Niente di troppo importante” risponde alla fine. Non ne vuole parlare, in realtà, con Suga. Vorrebbe poter chiudere tutto in scatoline e fingere che non stia succedendo niente. E che niente stia cambiando.  
  
Suga una volta gli ha chiesto perché si sforza tanto a studiare, se non vuole nemmeno lasciare Miyagi, se non vuole muoversi dalla prefettura, se non vuole aprire almeno un pochino i propri orizzonti. Non è detto che Suga venga preso in una qualche università a Tokyo, non è detto che vada via, _ma l’intenzione c’è_ , e abbandonerà presto una casa che lo ama, una seconda famiglia che ha imparato a stare con lui e che adesso deve tornare a vivere una vita senza di lui, toglierlo dalle sue abitudini. Daichi non è arrabbiato. È confuso. Non è abituato a persone che vanno via e che dicono che non è per sempre. Queste parole sanno di bugie e lo sa che non è razionale, ma quello che provava Masaki all’inizio, qualche anno fa, sente che Suga è un bugiardo. E si sente male a sentirsi in questo modo. Vorrebbe poterne parlare con qualcuno senza sentirsi un cattivo amico. Vorrebbe essere abbastanza sicuro, per non desiderare che Suga non passi gli esami di ammissione alla Todai, o in una qualunque università a Tokyo.  
  
Che si metta in mezzo anche Kuroo, poi, che chiede di entrare nella sua vita, complica solo le cose.  
  
“Haru e Masa lo conoscono già?” chiede ancora a bassa voce Suga. Tira su il ginocchio, per poi incrociare le gambe sulla sedia. “Sarebbe divertente vedere Masa prendere a calci Kuroo, non pensi?”  
  
Daichi continua a mordersi l’interno delle guance. Vorrebbe chiedergli se questo suo spingere perché Daichi parli a Kuroo o anche soltanto di Kuroo è il suo modo di tappare il buco che vuole lasciare, una volta andato via. Ma non lo chiede. Perché non è una cosa a cui vuole pensare adesso. Sarebbe anche una cattiveria chiederlo nei confronti di Kuroo. Perché il ragazzo è matto e stranamente stupido, ma a Daichi piace. Piace per davvero. Se non ci fosse il problema della distanza, e della sua pigrizia, certo, e della sua mancanza di voglia di muoversi, _forse_ avrebbe sistemato la situazione con lui mesi fa. Avrebbe avuto baci e abbracci e avrebbe potuto tenere la mano di Kuroo. Forse. Non dice niente, comunque.  
  
“Penso che voglia venire qui a Natale” borbotta Daichi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
Suga alza un lato delle labbra. “Non è una brutta idea, sai?”  
  
“Non l’ho invitato io” continua a mormorare Daichi.  
  
“È comunque una bella idea” ripete Suga, posando le guance sulle mani. “Giocherai in casa, questa volta. Non sarai preso alla sprovvista. Non c’è niente di cui avere paura.”  
  
Daichi giocherella con le dita, poi scrolla le spalle. È il giocare in casa che lo preoccupa, in realtà. I suoi fratellini. Sua mamma. La squadra. La sua famiglia. Le sue insicurezze. Questa tendenza che hanno tutti quanti, ultimamente, di metterlo all’angolo, per fargli prendere una decisione, per farlo parlare, per farlo guardare per forza guardare alle cose. Questo lo preoccupa.  
  
Suga gli lancia un pezzettino di carta in fronte. Poi sorride, preparandone un’altra da lanciare, mentre Daichi ruota gli occhi. “Dovremmo goderci questi ultimi mesi” gli fa notare Suga. “Invece di vivere con questo musone tutto il tempo.” Gli lancia un altro pezzettino di carta e ride un po’, arricciando il naso.  
  
Daichi pensa. Crede. Immagina. _Sente_ come queste parole siano un monito per entrambi. Forse ultimamente Daichi sta pensando ad altro e le persone intorno a lui se ne sono rese conto. Ma è anche vero che Suga ha perso la sua risata e la sua voglia di fare stupidi scherzi alla squadra. Sembra più -tranquillo, ma non sereno. Più apatico. Arriccia un pochino le labbra e sbuffa, posando di nuovo la guancia sulla mano e tornando a studiare. Asahi sta ridendo a qualcosa che gli ha detto Haruki. Ha ragione Suga. Dovrebbe godersi questi momenti, crede.  
  
Non dureranno per molto, no?  
  
  
  


### 5\. “Mi fai soffrire apposta, allora.”

La prima volta che ha visto Daichi, gli è sembrato una persona completamente normale. Glielo ha anche detto e lo ha guardato divertito, mentre sembrava che una vena gli volesse esplodere sulla tempia, mentre provava a sorridere. Sawamura Daichi sembra una persona normale, ma è davvero diverso da tutte le persone che Tetsuro ha incontrato.  
  
Le persone sono in vita in modo diverso, si rende conto Tetsuro, certo, è vero. Vivono in linee, okay, e vivono in cerchi. Ci sono persone che vivono in quadrati, come Akaashi, dall’Accademia Fukurodani, e persone che vivono in macchie, come Bokuto. A Tetsuro piacciono quei due. Così come gli piace giocare a pallavolo e così come gli piace conoscere nuove persone, vedere che cosa le fa arrabbiare e che cosa le fa ridere. È difficile far arrabbiare Bokuto. È facile infastidire Akaashi. E il suo cerchio che si allarga è divertente. Il suo cerchio è anche molto sicuro. Ci sono persone che non gli piacciono, certo, come quel Daisho, che anche soltanto a pensarci gli viene voglia di ruotare gli occhi e, beh, vomitare. Ma la maggior parte delle persone che entrano nella sua routine, sono delle persone gradevoli, divertenti, gentili.  
  
Ha diciotto anni, quando lo incontra. E non è l’unica cosa che succede nella giornata di diverso. Sawamura Daichi sembra una persona normale, ma, per qualche ragione, crea una specie di interferenza, una distorsione, una stranezza, nella vita di Tetsuro. E, la cosa migliore, non se ne rende nemmeno conto. Ma ci sta arrivando, ci deve star arrivando.  
  
Il coach Nekomata dice che i ragazzi che vengono da Miyagi, e, più precisamente da quella vecchia città di cui parla sempre quando sembra essere troppo brillo per tenere a freno la lingua, sono sempre stati dei ragazzi speciali. E non lo dice perché era originario di Miyagi, ci tiene sempre a precisarlo. Si guarda la mano, a volte, mentre dice questa cosa molto tristemente: “Io quella magia l’ho persa.” E Tetsuro non sapeva di che cosa stesse parlando, ma non per questo riusciva a fare domande.  
  
Ha incontrato il vecchio Nekomata e si è innamorato della pallavolo tutto insieme. Ascoltare i più vecchi parlare è sempre una delizia. A Tetsuro piace tantissimo quando la nonna gli parla. Da piccolo lo prendeva sempre sulle ginocchia e gli raccontava delle favole e lei rimane l’unica adulta in casa che viene sempre da lui, in camera sua e che conosce il segreto di quella piantina che continua a crescere in un barattolo per sottaceti. Gli ha insegnato a prendersi cura di ogni pianta. Hanno guardato le radici che venivano fuori dal cotoncino e si sono chiesti che cosa fosse, quale trattamento fosse il migliore per la nuova vita uscita da dei denti caduti.  
  
Sembrano una pianta grassa, aveva pensato Tetsuro, una pianta che viene piantata e che ritrova la vita ovunque. Ma la nonna non gli aveva chiesto se non fosse più una specie di primula, che muore col freddo e che ha bisogno di abbastanza acqua per sopravvivere. C’è stato un periodo in cui entrambi pensavano che fosse un basilico, quindi Tetsuro stava sempre attento a non far scendere troppo la temperatura in camera sua e spostava il barattolo quando la nonna si metteva in testa di aprire le finestre di casa, per far cambiare aria.  
  
Alla fine, una pianta da dente rimane una pianta da dente. Non è morta nonostante la affogassero in acqua e non è morta nonostante si dimenticassero di annaffiarla. Non è morta per le temperature troppo calde e nemmeno per quelle troppo fredde. Esattamente come un dente. Tetsuro si è convinto che l’unico modo per far crescere quella pianta è prendersene cura nello stesso modo in cui si prende cura dei suoi denti. E ha iniziato ad annaffiare la pianta con latte e altri liquidi pieni di calcio, facendo ridere la nonna e fare tantissime smorfie a Kenma. Quando ha portato il barattolo con questa piccola pianta tra le mani davanti al coach Nekomata, lo ha visto sorridere, accovacciandosi davanti a lui.  
  
“Un giorno la dovrai travasare, questa piantina” gli ha detto, posandogli la mano sulla spalla, con un sorriso.  
  
Il vecchio Nekomata ha fatto quello che il nonno di Tetsuro non era riuscito a fare. Gli ha costruito un ponte, verso gli altri. Il cerchio perfetto di Tetsuro non sarebbe stato perfetto, se non fosse stato per lui. Ma questo al nonno non può dirlo, perché ha paura di spezzargli il cuore e sanno tutti che i vecchietti possono morire di crepacuore.  
  
Nekomata gli aveva detto che i ragazzi di Miyagi sono diversi. Solo che Tetsuro non aveva capito in che modo dovevano esserlo. Tutta la squadra che sono andati ad affrontare, quel giorno, aveva qualcosa. Qualcosa che non poteva essere reale. Qualcosa che li rendeva stranamente divertenti, facili da capire, parte del cerchio. E non è come quando Tetsuro ha incontrato Bokuto. Non è la stessa cosa di quella forza della natura che ti fa ridere e poi ti convince a giocare con lui ancora e ancora. No. (Anche se il piccolo Shoyo un pochino glielo ricorda.)(È la loro energia.)(È anche il loro sorriso.) È come quando incontri il pezzo mancante. Come quando finalmente ti rendi conto che c’era un pezzo mancante.  
  
Sawamura gli ha dato la mano, come ogni capitano di una qualsiasi squadra di pallavolo fa, ovviamente, sì, certo, e poi stringe la mano e mantiene quel sorriso di circostanza, rendendosi conto che lui e Tetsuro stanno giocando allo stesso gioco. Ma c’è questo momento in cui sembrano essere solo loro due. E Tetsuro non sa come dirlo ma è come se fosse successo qualcosa di molto importante, mentre si salutavano. Come se qualcosa avesse fatto click e le sue orecchie si fossero stappate all’improvviso. Non sa davvero come spiegarlo.  
  
Sa soltanto che, quando torna a casa, quando lancia uno sguardo alla sua piantina, sbadigliando stancamente, si rende conto che la piantina un pochino è cresciuta. Non tanto, certo, ma abbastanza da vederlo a occhio nudo. Cosa strana. Doveva essere una piantina piccola. È sopravvissuta di solo terriccio e cotone e acqua e sole per ben dieci anni. Non è mai cresciuta più di così. Non può crescere più di così, si dice Tetsuro, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
Sawamura Daichi sembrava davvero un ragazzo normale. Niente di troppo importante, in lui, niente di troppo speciale. Solo uno strano senso dell’umorismo e un’impazienza che si fa notare, quando parla coi più piccoli, ma che i più piccoli non sembrano vedere. È divertente farlo arrabbiare, ma per qualche motivo è divertente anche arrabbiarsi contro di lui.  
  
Se non si fossero incontrati più, però, Tetsuro lo avrebbe dimenticato presto. E, se non si fossero incontrati più, sicuramente, non ci sarebbe più stata nessuna interferenza in tutta la sua vita perfetta, costruita a cerchio. Ma non esistono cerchi perfetti, in questo mondo.  
  
  
  


### 4\. “Chi ama vuole solo amore, anche a costo del dolore.”

Non sa come rispondere a Kuroo, a dirla tutta. Non vuole rispondere a Kuroo. E questo problema, chissà perché, al contrario di tutti gli altri, non riesce a nasconderli in un angolo della sua testa. Riesce solo a pensarci costantemente. Riesce solo a non toglierselo mai dalla testa. E non trova una soluzione. È una buona cosa che abbia compiti e allenamenti a cui pensare. È una fortuna che il suo essere capitano lo porti a dover essere presente a piccole riunioni tattiche con il coach e a essere responsabile per -beh, tutti i suoi compagni di squadra.  
  
Nessuno si rende conto che non è proprio presente. Non Suga, che sembra star cercando di sistemare dei grattacapi personali, almeno. E Daichi pensa, stupidamente, di essere al sicuro. Perché di solito ne parla con lui, di questi problemi, di solito è lui a forzargli la mano, o lasciar correre. Molto del suo ritmo è scandito su quello che Suga pensa sia normale e cosa no. Ci vuole in tutti i gruppi di amici almeno una persona che ha una situazione ottimale a casa. Non è facile trovarla. Ma aiuta. E Asahi che si siede accanto a Daichi e beve dell’acqua, non è una grossa minaccia alla finta invulnerabilità del capitano.  
  
Daichi si chiede se fa bene il capitano, ora che ci pensa. I ragazzi più piccoli litigano in continuazione, si azzuffano, sono emotivamente instabili, una volta Yamaguchi è scoppiato a piangere perché aveva visto un nido su un albero vicino alla palestra. Il suo pianto aveva attirato Hinata e Yachi, e Daichi si è ritrovato con tutti e tre che piangevano, abbracciandosi, perché dicevano che avevano sentito un pulcino abbandonato e che non volevano che morisse al freddo da solo, e chiedevano dove fossero i genitori. Daichi ha fatto finta di niente perché non avrebbe saputo come risolvere la questione. Un pianto ogni tanto fa bene, si è detto. Deve solo avere fiducia in questi stupidi ragazzini. Queste cose li aiutano a crescere. (E poi però si era ritrovato un Suga che si era arrampicato su per l’albero per assicurare loro che tutto andava bene e che non c’erano pulcini abbandonati.) (Asahi piagnucolava sotto di lui, continuando a ripetere che sarebbe potuto cadere.)  
  
“I piccoli Haru e Masa mi hanno invitato a casa tua per Natale” lo informa Asahi, passandogli una borraccia d’acqua. Daichi sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si gira verso di lui. Asahi sembra essere terribilmente serio. “Devo preoccuparmi, secondo te?”  
  
“Hanno imparato a fare una torta con la gelatina da Suga” risponde Daichi, giocherellando con le dita. Appoggia la schiena al muro della palestra, guardando verso il soffitto. Una torta che hanno imparato insieme a Suga non è certamente nulla di buono. L’ultima volta che hanno mangiato un suo dolce, Daichi e Asahi sono stati in bagno per ore e ore. “Forse vogliono solo fartela provare” suggerisce.  
  
Asahi annuisce piano. Non dice niente per un po’. I secondi e i primi si stanno allenando sulle ricezioni. Non lo fanno molto spesso, ma in effetti è un allenamento che serve. Per un po’, dice il coach Ukai, possono anche mettere il pilota automatico, loro del terzo. Lo ha detto sorridendo verso Daichi. Forse qualcuno si è reso conto che lui non si trova veramente qui con la testa, adesso. “Ci sarà anche Kuroo?” chiede Asahi. “A Natale, da te?”  
  
Daichi sospira stancamente. “È probabile.”  
  
Asahi annuisce piano ancora una volta. “Sono felice che quel ragazzo sia così testardo” mormora, prima di schiarirsi la gola e passarsi il dorso della mano sulle labbra. “Mi chiedo se a te piace che lui sia così testardo, però.”  
  
Daichi segue con gli occhi la palla lanciata da Kinoshita verso Tsukishima. Non è una palla difficile. Il suo volo dura pochissimi secondi. Tsukishima piega le ginocchia e prova a dare direzione al bagher con il movimento di tutto il corpo. Come ricezione non è malissimo, pensa Daichi, solo che ha rallentato troppo la palla, in una partita ufficiale non sarebbe mai arrivata a Kageyama e avrebbero dovuto chiamare una copertura. “Uhm.” Pensa a questo perché non sa che cosa dovrebbe rispondere ad Asahi. Non sapeva nemmeno di essere così complicato. Ma sa che cosa prova per Kuroo. “Sono felice che veniate a Natale” risponde. “Ma, ultimamente, tutto mi sembra così pesante.” Si inumidisce le labbra e scuote la testa. Si rifiuta di portare avanti questa conversazione. Quindi prende un respiro profondo, sorride e dà una botta sulla spalla di Asahi.  
  
Questo dovrebbe chiudere la discussione.  
  
  


### 7\. “Il dolore è uno stato negativo dell’anima.”

È stata la seconda volta che si sono incontrati che Tetsuro ha capito cosa ci fosse di tanto speciale in Sawamura.  
  
Certo, il suo modo di guidare una squadra è completamente dentro gli schemi e crea quella tranquillità per una squadra irrequieta, sembra sapere sempre, quasi per puro istinto, quando mettersi in mezzo e quando invece fidarsi dei suoi ragazzi, e ha un sorriso gentile, quando mormora di non preoccuparsi, così come sembra essere l’essere più pericoloso del mondo quando invece si arrabbia, cosa che succede molto spesso. Sawamura è facilmente prevedibile. Per chi lo conosce, certo. E Kenma piace osservare le persone, quindi è stato lui a svelargli il segreto della Karasuno. Anche se, beh, Tetsuro forse ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare prima, visto che era lui ad ascoltare senza pausa le storie del coach Nekomata. _Ma okay._  
  
Le persone vivono la loro vita in modo diverso, che più si adatta alle loro personalità e inclinazioni, okay, ma che viene influenzata dal posto in cui vivi, a cui ti affezioni. Una persona che vive a Tokyo è, per forza di cose, diversa da una persona che nasce e cresce a Città del Capo. E queste differenze possono essere viste anche all’interno di un paese. E a Kenma è bastato guardare in faccia Shoyo per capirlo, poi è tornato a giocare con la sua nintendo, come se niente fosse. Ci ha messo un po’ a condividere l’informazione con Tetsuro, ma non importa. Lui è fatto così. Le cose le dice o quando gliele chiedono, o quando pensa che l’informazione serva a qualcosa.  
  
Prima della settimana del ritiro, Tetsuro ha fatto di tutto perché tutto a casa fosse esattamente come avrebbe potuto incontrarlo. Ha preso il barattolo coon la sua piantina e l’ha affidata tra le mani ormai tremanti della nonna e ha fatto qualche battuta e ha finto di non essere deluso dall’idea di non poterla portare insieme a lui. Ha salutato il suo papà. Lo ha abbracciato, quando nessuno li vedeva, e aveva salutato il nonno, che ha risposto con solo un cenno del capo. Ha sistemato così bene le cose in casa, riordinando le salse, le spezie e le pentole, poi disordinando le sedie e i mobili, insieme ai suoi vestiti, e non aveva messo in conto che la cosa che sarebbe potuta cambiare in una settimana sarebbero potuta essere, beh, lui.  
  
Ed è anche vero che Tetsuro non pensava che ci fosse qualcosa che potesse davvero interessare Kenma, in questa storia, motivo per cui ha chiesto prima a qualcun altro.  
  
Ha chiesto a Bokuto, direttamente, se pensa che il capitano della Karasuno sia diverso. Diverso non in senso brutto e nemmeno in senso bello. Solo diverso. Per come parla, o per come si fa capire. Loro tre sono capitani, quindi gli stili di leadership dovrebbero essere un argomento di conversazione abbastanza interessante. Bokuto ha girato la palla che teneva tra le mani e ha arricciato le labbra. “È bravo a giocare” gli ha detto. Ha fatto rimbalzare un paio di volte. “Pensavo fosse più rumoroso. Ma durante gli allenamenti individuali, è molto silenzioso.” E da lì non si è riuscito più a cavare un ragno dal buco, visto che Tetsuro ha deciso di lanciare una palla a tradimento a Bokuto, che ha risposto ridendo e tirandogli la palla che aveva tra le mani in risposta.  
  
A Tetsuro piacciono le cose misteriose. Anche se non tutte le cose misteriose hanno una soluzione. Quindi aveva deciso di osservare un pochino di più. Di arrivare alla soluzione o alla non-soluzione, da solo. La notte del terzo giorno, con le gambe incrociate sopra un futon, mentre Yaku cercava insistentemente l’asciugamano per andarsi a fare la doccia e Kai sbadigliava, lagnandosi che la doccia non gli andava di farla perché era davvero troppo stanco, Tetsuro ha sospirato e chiesto: “Come pensi che vedano il tempo, i ragazzi della Karasuno?” a Kenma.  
  
Kenma non ha cambiato troppo espressione, ma ha alzato un pochino le labbra, in un sorriso che doveva essere divertito. Gli ha risposto: “Non penso che vedano proprio il tempo, loro.” Che è una delle cose più strane che Tetsuro abbia sentito dire. Ma che ha stranamente senso. Ci ha pensato tutta la notte. Ha ripercorso le loro partite, i loro discorsi, per quasi tutta la notte e si è rallegrato di aver incontrato delle persone così fuori dal comune, allora. Non sa nemmeno come facciano. Ma sa che è eccitante. Gli piace.  
  
La Karasuno, in campo così come fuori dal campo, si muove in modo caotico, ma uniforme. In effetti non sembrano occupare tempo. Sono semplici, i loro pensieri li puoi leggere senza troppi sforzi, ma riescono a occupare tutto lo spazio. Vivono di volume, non rispettano le regole del tempo. Per questo Shoyo si muove così velocemente e per questo il loro libero si abitua con così tanta facilità alle diverse schiacciate dei diversi giocatori. Non sa come questo si traduca nel comportamento di Sawamura, e non ne è ossessionato. Almeno. Beh. In quel momento non ne era _ancora_ ossessionato. Era solo curioso di capire che tipo di persona capeggia quelle piccole bestie.  
  
Detto questo, non è stata la curiosità ad avvicinarlo a Sawamura. Il fatto che fosse diverso dalle persone a cui Tetsuro è abituato non lo ha mai reso speciale, per il semplice fatto che Sawamura è il capitano di una squadra di bestie, in senso buono, lo giura, che non riesce a vedere il tempo, perché vive felicemente nello spazio (non c’è altra soluzione), e lui passa inosservato. Sawamura è la prima persona in tutta la sua vita a cui si avvicina per motivi che sono stati diversi dalla pallavolo. È stato qualcos’altro.  
  
Il campo è durato sette giorni. Esattamente una settimana.  
  
Il primo e secondo giorno Testuro è stato preso a giocare con Bokuto e dare fastidio ai ragazzi più piccoli. Soprattutto a Lev, che il tempo passa, ma lui ancora non sembra saper ricevere. Durante il terzo giorno Kenma gli ha dato la risposta di cui aveva bisogno per capire meglio la Karasuno. E il quarto giorno, Tetsuro stava guardando la sua ciotola di riso bianco, senza riuscire a scegliere con che cosa accompagnarlo, e Sawamura ha preso con le bacchette una delle fette di carne che stavano nel piatto del libero della sua squadra e l’ha passata a Tetsuro. Il ragazzino, quello basso coi capelli che vanno in su (Yaku gli ripete sempre il nome di quel libero, ma a Tetsuro non sembra voler entrare in testa), ha iniziato a protestare, gridando che c’era un motivo se aveva preso due fette di carne e cioè che doveva crescere e diventare più forte. Sawamura ha fatto un cenno della mano, rispondendo certo certo e trascinandolo via, lontano dal cibo.  
  
A Tetsuro è rimasta la carne. (E le domande di Yaku sul da dove venisse quella carne, ma sono meno importanti, quelle.) Ha guardato Sawamura per tutto il giorno. La carne era buona. Sawamura ogni tanto sorrideva.  
  
Il quinto giorno, quando Bokuto ha costretto Sawamura e il libero della Karasuno (no, davvero, qual è il suo nome?) ad allenarsi con lui, ha fatto un commento sull’altro piccoletto della Karasuno, quel Shoyo, e su Tsukishima. I due ragazzini si stanno allenando con loro, quindi non c’era davvero motivo di sorprendersi che decidesse di parlare proprio di loro due. Il libero della Karasuno ha gonfiato il petto dicendo che i loro centrali possono sembrare inesperti ma che era sicuro avrebbero portato la squadra alla vittoria ancora e ancora, soprattutto con l’aiuto dei loro senpai, motivo per cui si è preso la briga di prendere la doppia razione di carne, per lui e per Tsukishima. Lo sguardo irritato di Sawamura mentre rispondeva che lo ha visto mangiare due fette di carne quasi ogni giorno da quando sono arrivati qui, era divertente. Poi ha detto: “Sono come dei salmoni, quei due ragazzini.” A Tetsuro è rimasta la curiosità di chiedere che cosa volesse dire.  
  
La notte tra il quinto e il sesto giorno, è rimasto sveglio a pensare agli orsi che aspettano i salmoni su per i torrenti, per poi dirlo a Sawamura appena si sono incontrati per mangiare, invece di augurargli buongiorno. Sawamura ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e gli ha chiesto: “L’orso sei tu?” Seguito da un molto più preoccupato: “Vuoi mangiare Hinata e Tsukishima?” E Tetsuro aveva riso, senza rispondere. Sawamura lo ha guardato per tutto il giorno. È una vittoria. Tetsuro voleva che lo guardasse.  
  
Il settimo e ultimo giorno, Kenma gli ha detto: “Ti sei preso una cotta per il capitano della Karasuno.” Che non era una domanda, non era un modo per tastare il terreno, era solo Kenma che attestava i fatti. È irritante. Non che lo dica e nemmeno che lo dica in quel tono. È irritante che lo abbia detto solo per riavere indietro la sua nintendo. “Sei timido però, quindi non penso che potrai farci niente” mormora poi Kenma per dargli il colpo di grazia e Tetsuro infila la Nintendo su uno degli scaffali più alti a disposizione e gridando a Lev e Inuoka di non prendergliela nemmeno sottinteso ricatto, quella stupida Nintendo. Così si impara Kenma a mettere in giro strane voci.  
  
I ragazzi della Karasuno partono con un sorriso sulle labbra e Tetsuro stringe di nuovo la mano a Sawamura, lo minaccia e viene minacciato indietro. E questa cosa lo fa sentire bene. Sawamura che gli dice che la prossima volta che si incontreranno dovranno fare loro le penitenze e che le penitenze della Karasuno sono di gran lungo peggiori delle loro, lo riempie di gioia.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, okay.  
  
Sì.  
  
Ha una cotta per Sawamura Daichi.  
  
Gli piace Sawamura Daichi. Sì. Okay. Il modo in cui vede il mondo intorno a lui cambia di scatto. È incredibile come una piccola realizzazione possa cambiare tutto, e ha lasciato andare la mano di Daichi, lo ha salutato con davvero troppa gioia, facendolo inclinare la testa e mormorare: “Uau, sei proprio felice di liberarti di noi, eh?” a cui Tetsuro non sa proprio come rispondere perché, ugh, no. No no no. Non era quello che -ugh. Non che adesso glielo possa dire. Fa una battuta. Dice che vuole dei salmoni più forti e che li può avere solo se andranno ad allenarsi. Daichi sembra ancora accigliato. Sbuffa. Sale sull’autobus. Non lo vedrà fino al prossimo ritiro.  
  
Quando Tetsuro torna a casa, la nonna ha tenuto la sua piantina nel latte e le sedie erano al loro posto, così come le salse e le spezie. Casa sua è identica a com’era una settimana fa. Perfetta. Immacolata. Mettere caos in casa aiuta la nonna e il papà a tenersi occupati. Non spostano le cose in posti in cui non li ritroverai più, rimettono solo in ordine. E Tetsuro è un pochino indignato da questo fatto. Tutto è uguale. Niente è cambiato. E lui non riesce a smettere di sorridere. Come può non essere cambiato nulla, quando lui si sente come se -come se tutto il mondo fosse cambiato? Kenma non doveva farglielo notare. Non è stato per niente carino, visto che non si è dato la briga di cambiare lui stesso, per portare avanti questa lieta novella.  
  
“È successo qualcosa?” gli chiede la nonna. E Tetsuro sente come un brivido che gli passa per tutto il corpo e che lo fa sorridere ancora di più. Non è cambiato nulla. Solo lui. C’è un’interferenza, un ragazzo che vive solo nello spazio e che gli ha dato un pezzo di carne, senza nemmeno pensarci e che probabilmente nemmeno se ne ricorda. Gli piacciono le interferenze.  
  
“Ehi, nonna” gli chiede, posando la testa sulle sue gambe, sbadigliando. “Come vi siete innamorati, te e il nonno?”  
  
La nonna gli accarezza la testa e i capelli, prima di sbuffare una risata. “Ah” mormora, cercando di pettinare i capelli di Tetsuro, con dei gesti lenti, dolci, gentili. “Quindi il piccolino di casa si è finalmente innamorato.”  
  
Innamorato? Innamorato non lo sa. Sa di una parola davvero molto pesante. Strofina la faccia contro i vestiti della nonna e sospira. Quasi trent’anni fa, sua mamma aveva fatto la stessa identica domanda alla sua mamma, chiudendo gli occhi e rispondendo nello stesso modo in cui Tetsuro risponde adesso: “Ah, scusa se ci ho messo così tanto.” Per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
  
Tetsuro non ha la più pallida idea di quanto simile sia a sua mamma. La nonna ride piano, continuando ad accarezzargli la testa. Risponde a suo nipote nello stesso modo in cui ha risposto tanto tempo fa a sua figlia. “Non dovevi arrivarci per forza.” Poi gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. “Non c’è mai stata nessuna fretta.”  
  
  
  


### 6\. “Sì, per vedere se mi ami.”

La mamma non torna da due settimane.  
  
E i Sawamura riescono a respirare, almeno un pochino. I ragazzi sono felici che la mamma non ci sia stata per i giorni degli esami. Sono anche andati bene. Haruki ha dato il meglio di sé. A volte compaiono dei soldi sul comodino davanti alla televisione e Daichi ha paura di toccarli, anche se servono per andare a comprare cibo per loro tre. La mamma non torna a casa da due settimane e casa Sawamura sembra qualcosa di molto simile a casa loro. Asahi aiuta Masaki a studiare, anche se probabilmente non è la sua preparazione ad aiutare il fratellino di Daichi, quanto la voglia del ragazzino di fare colpo su Asahi. Suga anche è più presente in casa. Ha detto che farà un salto a Natale, facendo saltellare dalla gioia Haruki, perché vuole aiutarli a cucinare. Sta aiutando Daichi a sistemare casa, per preparare i posti in cui Kuroo e Asahi dormiranno la notte del 25. E, se nella sua infanzia Daichi ha mai sognato una famiglia, queste due settimane hanno reso realtà i suoi sogni.  
  
La mamma non torna da due settimane, però, e continua a essere loro madre. Per quanto l’atmosfera in casa sia molto più rilassata senza la sua presenza che incombe su di loro, Daichi non può che essere preoccupato. Si sveglia ogni mattina e apre la porta della camera di sua mamma. Non la trova mai. Ha deciso di rimanere sveglio un pochino di più, per aspettarla, perché deve tornare a casa, i soldi non compaiono dal nulla e la parte di cena che le lasciano viene quotidianamente mangiata. Ma Daichi non è mai riuscito a incontrarla. Si addormenta prima. Non la sente nemmeno entrare.  
  
“Com’è vivere in una famiglia normale?” chiede a Suga, mentre tira fuori le coperte dalla lavatrice, per poi stenderle. “Com’è avere dei genitori che si amano e che non ti evitano?”  
  
Suga sbatte velocemente le palpebre e lo aiuta a tirare su il cestino del bucato, per poi andare verso il balconcino. Asahi li incrocia per i corridoi, con delle nuove lenzuola da lavare e fa loro un cenno della testa, mentre Daichi gli dà un buffetto sulla spalla, perdendo per pochissimo tempo l’equilibrio e tornando a trasportare il bucato pulito. Suga sta ancora pensando alla domanda di Daichi. Di solito parlare di famiglie è proibito. La situazione di Asahi e della sua famiglia, il fastidio che ha quando lo chiamano Azumane, la sua mamma che lo ha riempito di paure, quello è un argomento che non si può toccare. Daichi e i suoi fratellini coi genitori divorziati che non sono mai a casa e che guardano a malapena i loro figli? Un altro argomento da evitare come la peste.  
  
“Si è solo un pochino più lucidi” risponde alla fine Suga, posando il cesto del bucato sul pavimento e facendogli cenno di aiutarlo ad appenderle. “Si riconoscono alcune cose un po’ più in fretta. Non si ha tanta paura. Si è anche un pochino più leggeri, per questo.”  
  
Daichi si inumidisce le labbra. Un po’ lo immaginava. Suga è sempre stato la loro leggerezza. La loro ancora, che continuava a ripetere che erano degli adolescenti, quindi qualche stupidaggine, come arrampicarsi su un albero per controllare che i pulcini di un uccello a caso stessero bene, o come uscire di nascosto durante i ritiri, non per bere, non per fare stupidaggini troppo grossi, solo perché potevano farlo.  
  
“Masa e Haru sono molto più leggeri di te” gli fa sapere, alzando le braccia, alzandosi in punta di piedi, puntando la molletta colorata a un angolo del lenzuolo. “Non ti devi preoccupare per loro.”  
  
“Non sono preoccupato.”  
  
Suga gli lancia uno sguardo veloce, prima di sbuffare e passargli una molletta. “E tu non sei così pesante” continua, piegandosi per prendere un altro lenzuolo. È divertente come qualche anno fa non faceva altro se non disastri in casa. Ha fatto esplodere un’aspirapolvere, una volta, facendo scoppiare a ridere i gemelli, che si sono rigirati nella polvere, lasciando le loro orme per tutta casa. Un’altra volta ha fatto cadere una libreria. Non si sa bene che cosa lui e Haruki stessero facendo. Si sa solo che quando Asahi e Daichi sono tornati a casa, li hanno trovati con la libreria sul pavimento e l’aria colpevole. Per questo qualcuno lo segue sempre, quando fanno le faccende domestiche insieme. Quello che sa fare Suga è cucinare. Ognuno ha il suo. “Cioè, beh, forse lo sei fisicamente, ma non mi sembra che lo sia anche emotivamente.”  
  
“Devi smetterla di prendermi in giro per il mio corpo” risponde Daichi, scuotendo la testa. Aiuta Suga a tirare su un lenzuolo bianco. “Potrei decidere di non mangiare più, per colpa tua. Potrei morire, per colpa tua.”  
  
“L’unico motivo per cui tu morirai sono io” risponde prontamente Suga. “Fai bene a ricordarlo.”  
  
Daichi si morde l’interno delle guance. C’è un sole debole che gli dà fastidio agli occhi. E c’è Asahi che sta uscendo in balcone, per poter stare un po’ insieme a lui, visto che Haruki e Masaki non sono a casa per tenerlo in ostaggio il più possibile. Sono loro tre. Sono sempre stati loro tre. Loro tre.  
  
La mamma di Daichi non torna a casa per davvero da due settimane e lui ha comunque invitato, o accettato di tenere in casa, due persone. Asahi conosce bene i Sawamura, ma Kuroo no. Kuroo non conosce bene nemmeno Daichi, per l’amor del cielo, e si è invitato per stare in casa con loro, ha deciso che vuole entrare nella sua vita, ha deciso che vuole vedere qualcosa di più di quello che Daichi vuole fargli vedere. E questo è troppo per tutti, in realtà. Daichi chiude gli occhi e sospira. È troppo anche per lui, immagina quanto potrebbe esserlo per Kuroo. Dovrebbe chiamarlo e dirgli di stare con la sua famiglia, a Natale, invece di venire da lui. Non ne vale la pena. Potrebbero rovinarsi le feste. E comunque hanno tutti cose importanti da fare, c’è la scuola, c’è lo studio, ci sono cose a cui pensare e...  
  
Suga gli dà una botta sulla nuca. “Abbiamo diciotto anni, Daichi” gli ricorda con un enorme sorriso. “Pensa come un diciottenne.”  
  
“Sesso?” consiglia Asahi, esitante e Suga si gira verso di lui con un enorme sorriso, passandogli il braccio intorno alla testa. “No?”  
  
“Bravo, bravo Asahi. Un diciottenne avrebbe pensato esattamente alla stessa cosa.”  
  
“Il sesso porta malattie veneree” continua Asahi, con lo sguardo basso.  
  
Suga sospira, tirando indietro la testa. “E allora usate protezioni. Davvero. Dovete imparare a essere più leggeri da soli, voi due. Cosa farete quando andrò via?”  
  
Daichi e Asahi si lanciano un occhiata veloce. Nessuno dei due dice niente e Suga li abbassa alla sua altezza. Sono sempre stati loro tre. Daichi non riesce a ricordare come fosse la sua vita prima del liceo. Erano -dovevano essere loro tre.  
  
“Non vi sto abbandonando, scemi.”  
  
All’inizio, Suga non piaceva a Masaki, perché diceva che lui era un bugiardo. Quando Daichi gli aveva chiesto per quale motivo aveva quest’impressione, Masaki aveva scrollato le spalle, aveva detto che aveva la faccia di qualcuno che diceva bugie. Sembra qualcuno che avrebbe detto cose che non si sarebbero rivelate vere. Daichi adesso deglutisce. Masaki vuole molto bene a Suga. Suga era quello leggero tra loro tre. Forse è stato troppo anche per lui.  
  
  
  


### 9\. “Il dolore va sempre combattuto.”

Secondo quello che dice Kenma, un Tetsuro con una cotta è decisamente molto più fastidioso di un Tetsuro normale. E Kenma lo dice per dimostrare empatia verso un ragazzo che sicuramente non ricambia l’affetto o la cotta che Tetsuro ha deciso di dimostrare.  
  
La nonna gli ha raccontato che una cosa che fanno sempre le persone che si innamorano della loro famiglia è quello di essere trasparenti con il proprio amore.  
  
Quando la nonna era giovane e si era innamorata per la prima volta del nonno (la prima volta, sì, perché la nonna si innamorava e disinnamorava periodicamente del nonno) era stata lei a presentarsi sotto casa sua con un mazzo di fiori e un gruppo di amici, per chiedergli di fare quelle cose che ai tempi si chiamavano appuntamenti di gruppo. O qualcosa così. La nonna è sempre stata una donna impulsiva. Lo dice sempre. Si presentava sotto casa del nonno quasi settimanalmente, non perché volesse che lui uscisse sempre con lui, visto che il carattere burbero di lui non è mai cambiato, voleva solo renderlo suo amico. Conoscerlo. Averlo accanto, poterci parlare. Il suo corteggiamento, fatto di parole, saltelli e consigli, è stato leggero, si è fatta voler bene dolcemente, piano piano. Finché un giorno il nonno ha pensato a lei come a un’amica, e poi, per un qualche strano scherzo un giorno, quando la nonna aveva aperto l’ombrello esattamente nello stesso momento in cui una goccia sarebbe dovuta cadere sulla spalla del nonno, il nonno l’ha guardata e si è sentito protetto e ha sentito di essersi innamorato di lei.  
  
La mamma si è innamorata del papà nel modo più banale possibile. Su un treno. Erano entrambi pendolari. La mamma lo aveva visto mentre gli cadeva qualcosa dalla valigetta. E lei quel giorno era di così cattivo umore, ma vedere qualcuno così impacciato e goffo l’aveva fatta sorridere. Si era ritrovata a cercarlo tutti i giorni, poi. Per vedere come stava, per vedere se stava bene o male, se era assonnato o sveglio. Per sorridere un po’. E quando si era resa conto che questo comportamento era quello di una ragazza innamorata di un’idea, ha pensato che non fosse giusto nei confronti di nessuno dei due, innamorarsi di un sogno. E si è presentata a lui. E si è innamorata di lui, tra un pisolino e l’altro, una presentazione di progetto e l’altro, tra un viaggio e l’altro.  
  
Tetsuro non può dire di avere una storia da raccontare a qualcun altro, un giorno, purtroppo. Perché ancora non ha fatto niente. E se c’è una cosa che ha capito, nelle storie d’amore della sua famiglia, è che non solo sono tutte molto intense, di solito ti portano via dal tuo nucleo. Innamorarsi voleva dire, fino ad adesso, abbandonare un cerchio e lui non è pronto per fare una cosa del genere. Una cotta, comunque, è qualcosa di più fattibile, si è detto. E ha diciotto anni. A diciotto anni va bene prendersi una sbandata per un ragazzo che fa cose e nemmeno se ne rende conto.  
  
La terza volta che sono stati insieme Tetsuro e Sawamura, sono di nuovo a un ritiro, questa volta di pochi giorni, quindi Tetsuro deve decidere in fretta che cosa fare.  
  
Mentre versa un po’ di latte sulla sua piantina di denti, si gratta il retro del collo e si chiede se vuole veramente fare questo passo, iniziare a dare fastidio a Sawamura con degli intenti romantici, una ragazza dai capelli nerissimi di più o meno alla sua età, allo specchio, annaffia con qualcosa che sembra essere del tè una piantina in un barattolo di vetro. Ma Tetsuro non se ne rende conto. Si gira di spalle e guarda verso la finestra. Di solito, quando ha questi dubbi, chiede a Kenma che cosa dovrebbe fare.  
  
Kenma è un ragazzo molto logico e pratico, sa sempre cos’è meglio per tutti ed è più comprensivo di quello che sembra. Sempre stato. Ed è questo il motivo per cui lo segue passo per passo, durante il ritiro, anche a costo di doversi allenare un pochino di più.  
  
Sawamura grida di più, dà più ordini e fa ridere un po’ di più i suoi compagni di squadra. Tetsuro non sa come spiegarlo, ma sembra che la Karasuno abbia una sua stabilità che rende tutti più felici. Anche le squadre avversarie. Quando giocano contro di loro, sia loro del Nekoma che la Fukurodani, sono più carichi, più divertiti, più concentrati. Ma quando Tetsuro e Bokuto invitano Sawamura a giocare con loro (accompagnati, certo, da Kenma che è lì per osservare, e da Akaashi che è lì per essere Akaashi), diventa stranamente silenzioso e il suo sorriso scompare. Sembra diventare un’altra persona. E Tetsuro sbaglia un paio di volte la tempistica del muro, perché continua a chiedersi che cosa ci sia di sbagliato in questo comportamento di Sawamura. Perché questo cambiamento di tono, di comportamento. Non è per nulla concentrato.  
  
Il primo giorno passa tra partite amichevoli e provocazioni. E Tetsuro parla di questa cosa a Kenma, la sera, quando pensa che gli altri stiano dormendo. Gli dice: “Voglio attirare la sua attenzione, non renderlo triste.” Non capisce perché separarlo dalla sua squadra lo renda tanto triste, in realtà. Sa che non deve esserci niente di sano, però, in un comportamento simile. E Kenma ha annuito piano per poi grattarsi la parte tra il naso e il labbro. Tetsuro ha pensato che forse gli allenamenti insieme non andavano bene, ma non ha capito che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare allora, per potergli stare un po’ più vicino. Per gli altri ragazzi sembrava facile. La Karasuno gli sta accanto senza renderlo triste, ma questo è solo normale... vero? E anche Bokuto riesce a a farlo ridere, a volte, senza farlo arrabbiare.  
  
“Lui mi sembra una persona molto sola” gli risponde dopo un po’ Kenma, con la voce bassa, come se avesse paura che qualcuno li potesse ascoltare. “Non servono gesti eclatanti. Bastano piccole cose. Tu stesso -lui non ti piace perché ha fatto un grande gesto, per attirare la tua attenzione, vero?”  
  
Il secondo giorno di ritiro, Tetsuro pensa a quali potrebbero essere i piccoli gesti di cui parla Kenma. A lui Sawamura piace per una fetta di carne, ma Tetsuro è abbastanza sicuro che ripetere lo stesso gesto non lo porterà allo stesso risultato. Quindi. Piccoli gesti per far sapere a Sawamura che non è da solo. Può essere davvero di tutto. Decide di prendersi questo giorno per osservare le persone intorno a lui, capire come gli altri dimostrano affetto a Sawamura. Le persone che lui lascia che dimostrino affetto, almeno.  
  
Tetsuro è cresciuto amato dalla sua famiglia. Non sa come altro metterla, in realtà. Nei primi anni lui è stato amato con così tanta devozione da essergli rimasto nelle ossa, nel sangue, quell’amore che i suoi genitori e i suoi nonni hanno cercato di trasmettergli. È vero che dopo la morte di sua mamma le cose sono cambiate. Suo nonno si è chiuso in se stesso, suo padre sembra voler evitare in ogni modo un qualche tipo di vulnerabilità, anche se solo con suo figlio e sua nonna sembra volerlo usare come rimpiazzo di sua madre. È vero. Ma Tetsuro, nonostante tutto, sa cosa vuol dire crescere nell’amore. Sa accettarlo. Sa dimostrarlo.  
  
Sawamura no.  
  
Non ha un suo linguaggio preferenziale. Accetta passivamente ogni tipo di linguaggio. Sia quello di Azumane-san, cioè la sua continua presenza ovunque lui vada, o quello di Suga-chan, ossia il dargli continuamente fastidio, scoppiando a ridere. Sia quello dei più piccoli della sua squadra, che lo vedono come una specie di santino da cui andare quando le cose vanno davvero molto male, sia quello della manager che è il linguaggio più interessante di tutti, visto che è fatto di piccoli buffi sulla testa, poche frasi dette qua e là e piccoli servizi di cui nessuno si rende conto. Come un asciugamano in più, o un mezzo sorriso per fargli capire che sta empatizzando con lui.  
  
Tetsuro non ha comunque mai visto un vero e proprio gesto di affetto che fosse spontaneo da parte di Sawamura. Non è certo un modo di dire che a Sawamura non importi dei suoi compagni di squadra. Non vuol dire che non dimostra affetto verso di loro. Che non li complimenti o che non rid con loro. È un modo per dire che non sa come dimostrare loro quanto affetto prova nei loro confronti. Risulta un po’ distante. Un pochino freddo.  
  
E la frase di Kenma, quel _sembra una persona molto sola_ , ha iniziato ad avere più senso, nella sua testa. E ha senso anche il suo comportamento, una volta uscito dal ruolo di capitano della Karasuno.  
  
Alla fine del secondo giorno di ritiro, Tetsuro gli passa un asciugamano, subito dopo la fine dell’allenamento individuale. Gli chiede: “A quante penitenze siete, oggi?” E lo guarda sbuffare e ruotare gli occhi, mentre giura vendetta.  
  
Il terzo giorno, Tetsuro gli si siede accanto mentre mangiano. Sawamura non si rende conto immediatamente di lui, in realtà, è preso a discutere su un certo schema che potrebbe funzionare come potrebbe non funzionare sul campo da gioco. Ed è così calmo, così gentile. Si sente così a suo agio nella sua posizione, con quel suo ruolo, che Tetsuro non ha il coraggio di strapparlo da lì. Si limita a nascondergli le bacchette, perché entri nel panico e non possa continuare a mangiare. Poi si alza e va via, anche se sa di aver fatto uno degli scherzi più stupidi del mondo e che questo non fa certamente parte dello stile di corteggiamento della sua famiglia. Gli sembra di avere davvero poco tempo. Non è una cosa che ha mai pensato, ma per la prima volta nella sua vita, Tetsuro pensa di dover fare in fretta, di poter perdere qualcosa di molto prezioso, per colpa di un tempo che non si sarebbe potuto ripetere.  
  
Quella notte incontra Sawamura che doveva star tornando dai bagni, ma che è rimasto a fissare qualcosa. Tetsuro non sa esattamente che cosa. Gli si avvicina, cerca di vedere quello che anche lui stava guardando, ma non vede niente. Solo il buio, fuori dalla finestra e Sawamura che si gira verso di lui, sbadiglia e mormora: “Quando si forma il lago più importante in Australia, il Kati Thanda, dopo dei periodi di secca, dalle coste i pellicani australiani si muovono fino a lì alla ricerca di cibo. E nella loro vita, in tutta la loro vita, è possibile che un pellicano veda quel lago solo una volta. Ma trovano sempre il modo di arrivarci. O di tornare.” Tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, lancia di nuovo un’occhiata verso la finestra, poi torna a muoversi verso la sua camera.  
  
Tetsuro non capisce immediatamente. In realtà, non capisce proprio per molto tempo. Si gratta la testa, guarda Sawamura che se ne va, impietrito, scioccato, e poi rilassa le spalle e alza un sopracciglio, sbuffando una risata. Ma quanto può essere strano quel ragazzo? E poi, ancora, ma quanto gli piace? Quindi scuote la testa,posa una mano accanto alle labbra, per direzionare la voce e grida: “Come le tartarughe marine!”  
  
Vede come Sawamura si fermi sul posto, come sobbalza, come gli lancia un’occhiata da sopra la spalla e mormori qualcosa. Tetsuro spera che questo voglia dire qualcosa.  
  
Il quarto e ultimo giorno, Tetsuro è un po’ nel panico.  
  
Secondo quello che dice Kenma, in questi giorni non ha lasciato che Sawamura respirasse. Gli ha fatto stupidissimi scherzi, lo ha preso in giro, ha preso in giro la sua squadra e lo ha quasi costretto ad allenarsi insieme a lui fino allo sfinimento. Kenma gli dice senza troppi giri di parole che, fosse stato in Sawamura, lo avrebbe detestato con ogni parte del suo corpo. E questo, insieme alla mancanza di tempo, lo manda un pochino più nel panico. Non avere persone con cui parlare, lo manda ancora più nel panico.  
  
È vero che ha dato fastidio a Sawamura con un po’ troppa enfasi, durante questo ritiro. Verissimo. E lo sa. Non sa come altro dovrebbe comportarsi, però. A lui non è mai piaciuto nessuno. E quindi gli sono venuti in mente solo modi per attirare l’attenzione con stupidissimi scherzi, come mettere ragni sotto i cuscini e prenderlo in giro perché è basso. Non può permettere che l’ultimo ricordo di Sawamura prima del prossimo ritiro, o peggio, prima del prossimo torneo sia di Kuroo Tetsuro, l’idiota che ha provato ad avvelenarlo facendogli mangiare un cucchiaio intero di cannella. Ma non sa che cosa fare.  
  
I ragazzi non lasciano mai Sawamura da solo. Azumane-san sta sempre accanto a lui e sembra che anche Suga-chan riesca a materializzarsi al fianco di Sawamura quando è meno opportuno. E quando non ci sono loro due, c’è quel ragazzo del secondo anno, quel Tanaka, che grida intorno a Sawamura e fa domande e salta, accompagnato dal libero, di cui ora Tetsuro si ricorda il nome, si deve chiamare qualcosa come Boya, o cose così. Parlare a Sawamura da solo, o fare in modo di poter parlare mentre sono soli, sembra una missione impossibile. Per le persone a cui non piacciono i puzzle. E Tetsuro è fortunato ad avere degli amici che adorano tetris e altri rompicapi.  
  
Kenma gli dà esattamente dieci minuti. Dieci minuti in cui Azumane-san sarà distratto da Shoyo e quel suo amico con le lentiggini, per parlare di battute o cose del genere, e Suga-chan verrà trascinato in una conversazione da Yaku, che nemmeno sa di essere parte del suo piano. Sawamura scende le scale da solo dalla stanza che è stata assegnata alla Karasuno e Tetsuro lo deve raggiungere lì. Kenma l prende in giro. Dice che lo sa che per lui è difficile, perché è davvero molto timido, ma deve solo non fare tre cose. Solo tre. Non fare stupidaggini. Non prenderlo in giro. Non spaventarlo.  
  
Tetsuro però fa tutte e tre le cose. O due su tre, comunque. Non pensa di averlo preso in giro. Preso dal panico, quando si è reso conto che Sawamura stava continuando imperterrito per la sua strada degnandolo appena di uno sguardo gli ha detto: “Sono qui e mi piaci.” Così. Detto teatralmente sulla cima delle scale, con Sawamura che si è girato verso di lui e lo guarda dal basso con degli occhi spalancati, sbarrati, sembra terrorizzato. Tetsuro è abbastanza sicuro di vedere come sta piegando le ginocchia per scappare via, anche se non saprebbe dove nascondersi e poi non può essere così veloce sulle scale. “Sono qui e mi piaci” ripete Tetsuro.  
  
E Sawamura lo osserva, rilassa le spalle e gli risponde: “Certo, mi piaci anche tu. Ma appena andrò via, io dimenticherò te e tu dimenticherai me.” Scrolla le spalle, come se gli stesse chiedendo scusa, infila le mani in tasca e continua a scendere le scale. Non sorride.  
  
Questo conta come un rifiuto.  
  
  
  


### 12\. “Sì che lo ammetti, perché mi ami e soffri.”

Daichi continua a guardare la porta ed è terrorizzato.  
  
Stanno decorando delle palle di Natale, Daichi e Kuroo, mentre Suga sta in cucina con Masaki per controllare la cena e Asahi e Haruki stanno decorando dei biscotti già confezionati e sicuramente già dolcissimi. Finiranno per morire questo Natale, Daichi ne è sicuro, ma l’ambiente dovrebbe essere più calmo, per lui. Ci sono davvero tante persone a cui vuole bene, nello stesso posto, e di solito questo lo fa sentire calmo, tranquillo. Oggi no. Oggi continua a fissare la porta di casa.  
  
Non sa perché si sta comportando così, tutto questo non sembrava reale fino a poco fa, ma quando Kuroo entrato in casa, sorridendo e dicendo che aveva portato il latte e i biscotti per Babbo Natale, Daichi ha iniziato a sudare freddo e si aspetta che sua madre arrivi da un momento all’altro, entri in casa e che succeda qualcosa di irreparabile davanti agli occhi di Kuroo. Non dovrebbe essere così terrorizzato. Suga ha provato a ricordarglielo prima che andasse ad aprire la porta e Asahi sembra stranamente rilassato. Haruki e Masaki hanno parlato a malapena con Kuroo, sono stati distratti dai due fratelli maggiori onorari, quindi non hanno fatto nessun disastro.  
  
Haruki, però, deve aver parlato con Kuroo, mentre nessuno la controllava. Kuroo ha riso, non sembra essere spaventato da lei, quindi Daichi conta questa come una vittoria.  
  
Non è cambiato niente da quello che succede nelle ultime tre settimane. Una mamma scomparsa non è un grandissimo problema, non è come se li avesse abbandonati del tutto, visto che ci sono i soldi che compaiono dal nulla e visto che sembra che i suoi vestiti da lavare ci siano sempre. La mamma è scomparsa solo alla loro vista e non è il motivo giusto per chiamare suo padre, cosa che invece sì, porterebbe causare un disastro. Daichi ha la situazione sotto controllo. Non ha problemi, non è stressato. Non ha paura che la mamma torni proprio oggi, per fargli affrontare dei problemi che non vuole affrontare.  
  
E si sta perdendo i momenti che dovrebbe passare con Kuroo. Che pensiero imbarazzante. Non che gli importi.  
  
Una volta, Asahi ha detto che Daichi vede le persone di cui è responsabile come parte di se stesso. È solo naturale. È così che sono cresciuti, loro, pensando che tutto il mondo faccia parte della loro identità. Quindi la famiglia di Daichi fa parte di Daichi, non ci può fare niente. Masaki e Haruki, che sono la parte bella della famiglia, fanno parte di lui e Daichi li presenta e li mostra come quei piccoli gioielli che sono. Ma fanno parte di lui anche i suoi genitori, non importa da quanto tempo non tornino a casa, non importa da quanto tempo non gli parlano, o non lo vogliono guardare negli occhi. La famiglia di Daichi fa parte di Daichi e lui ne è imbarazzato, prova vergogna. La famiglia, ha detto Asahi, è anche lo specchio di come pensiamo di dover essere trattati. Quindi è ovvio che Asahi detesti parlare di come sua madre lo abbia praticamente abbandonato ed è normale che Daichi si vergogni del modo in cui i suoi genitori lo trattano. Perché questo dà l’autorizzazione alle altre persone di trattarlo in quello stesso modo. E che tipo di persona non viene amata nemmeno dai suoi stessi genitori? Di norma, i genitori amano i figli. Che razza di mostro sei, se non vieni amato da loro neanche un po’? Non dovrebbe essere l’amore che si ottiene più facilmente?  
  
Asahi dice sempre tantissime cose, quando lo lasciano parlare. Parla in fretta, si impiccia con le parole, ma Daichi lo capisce. Haruki dice che fa parte del loro stesso club. E Daichi pensa che le persone non amate si trovino sempre, in un modo o nell’altro.  
  
Continua a guardare la porta, nervosamente. Non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di tutto questo, soprattutto quando Kuroo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le mani leggermente tremanti, prova a mettere un puntino sulla sua palla di Natale, per rendere quella palla ancora più orrenda.  
  
Non è che Kuroo non gli piaccia.  
  
In realtà gli piace e glielo ha detto. Gli ha anche detto, però, che non pensa che dovrebbero mettersi insieme. Quello doveva valere come rifiuto. Solo che non lo era. A Daichi, Kuroo piace ma non saprebbe dire perché. Può dire in che modo gli piace. Gli piace sicuramente in modo diverso da come gli piace Asahi, ad esempio e sicuramente in modo molto diverso da come invece gli piace Suga. È diverso da come gli piacciono i ragazzi della squadra. È diverso da come gli piacciono i gemellini. Andando a esclusione, un metodo molto romantico, lo sa, Daichi è arrivato alla conclusione che gli deve piacere come ragazzo. Non come amico. Non come rivale. Non come possibile membro del club delle persone non amate. Lo ha capito dopo un allenamento individuale, quando lui è rabbrividito e Kuroo ha iniziato a parlare degli strati cutanei e di quello che causa la così detta pelle d’oca. Lo ha fatto ridere. Ha pensato: _ma può essere davvero così una persona?_ E poi ha avuto la conferma, durante il ritiro dopo, quando ha visto Ennoshita parlare fuori dalla scuola con Tanaka e ha pensato ai pellicani australiani, si è lasciato sfuggire qualcosa, e Kuroo ha parlato di tartarughe marine.  
  
Non è davvero che Kuroo non gli piaccia.  
  
“Sposami” dichiara Kuroo, spingendo verso di lui la palla di Natale, con un enorme sorriso. Daichi alza lo sguardo verso di lui e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Come i pinguini, capito? Quelli del nido e... no?”  
  
Daichi è un pochino spossato. Continua a ripetersi, nella testa che il problema non è esattamente che a lui non piace Kuroo, per il semplice motivo che a lui Kuroo piace. Il problema è tutto il resto. Il problema è dove vivono, il problema è come vivono, il problema è quella porta di casa che rimane chiusa, che non viene aperta, che non fa entrare nessuno e questo sentimento di attesa e terrore che ha lui, mentre tutto sembra star andando bene.  
  
Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, lancia un’occhiata alla porta e poi sbuffa una risata. “Se mi corteggi a suon di Natale, ci saranno periodi di secca, allora” borbotta, scuotendo la testa. Guarda la sua palla di Natale, rendendosi conto che al contrario di quella di Kuroo, non è stata per niente decorata e quindi sospira. Masaki sarà così arrabbiato con lui... “E poi, dove sarebbe il nido?”  
  
“Qui” risponde prontamente Kuroo, indicando una piramide di palle di Natale tutte rosse con un solo puntino al centro. “Cosa dici? Ho superato il test? Vuoi sposarmi e mettere su famiglia?” chiede, ridendo delle sue stesse parole. Lui sembra solo molto felice di essere qui. Non hanno parlato molto, Daichi è troppo nervoso per poterlo fare, in realtà. Si sente in colpa. Lancia un’occhiata alla porta. Spera che sua mamma non si faccia vedere.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Aw” si lamenta Kuroo, continuando a ridere. “E pensare che quando ho visto che con gli uccelli giardinieri di Newton ho pensato che saresti caduto ai miei piedi definitivamente. So che non ci ho messo settimane a costruirlo, ma dai, è carino il mio nido, no?”  
  
Daichi si accarezza la fronte, cercando di nascondere la risata che cerca di salirgli su per la gola. Inizia ad esserci un buon odore per tutta casa e la voce impaziente di Haruki sta iniziando ad alzarsi sempre di più, mentre Asahi prova a tranquillizzarla con un sorriso e un complimento qua e là. Va tutto bene. È tutto normale. Non si deve preoccupare. “Non sei un pesce palla Fugu, però” risponde alla fine, giocherellando con le dita.  
  
Kuroo alza un lato delle labbra. “Nel senso che non mi puoi mangiare?”  
  
“Qual è il tuo problema, con il cibo?” chiede quasi subito Daichi, indignato. Poi si gratta dietro l’orecchio e sbuffa. “Per trovare un partner, i pesce palla Fugu creano dei veri e propri cerchi nella sabbia, li decorano, creano dei pattern pressoché perfetti e devono stare sempre lì a rifarli, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, perché altrimenti la corrente rovinerebbe i disegni sulla sabbia e loro non verrebbero notati, visto che hanno lo stesso colore del fondo del mare per, beh, sì, per una questione di sopravvivenza.”  
  
Kuroo posa il mento sul palmo della mano, osservandolo con un sorriso quasi estasiato, e quindi Daichi distoglie lo sguardo e decide di concentrarsi sulle sue palle di Natale. “Tu, in effetti, assomigli a un pesce palla, quando ti arrabbi” gli dice, tornando a ridere.  
  
“Ma sta zitto.”  
  
“Sposa me, Daichi” si intromette Haruki, gettando, letteralmente gettando, sul tavolo i biscotti che ha appena decorato. Asahi la segue con un vassoio pieno, sembra dover mantenere l’equilibrio, ma non ci riesce e anche lui si ritrova a inciampare sulla sedia. Hanno entrambi le mani sporche di glassa e il maglione di Asahi ha qualche macchia a forma di mano, che deve venire dalla piccoletta, qua. Daichi prende un respiro profondo, facendo rotolare la palla di Natale che gli ha fatto arrivare Kuroo. “I miei biscotti sono decisamente più belli di queste palle. E si possono anche mangiare.”  
  
“Uhm.” Kuroo allunga una mano, per prendere uno dei biscotti che Haruki ha buttato sul tavolo. Lo rigira tra le mani e lo compara con la sua palla, per poi girarsi verso di lei e borbottare: “Beh, esteticamente sono sullo stesso livello, tu che cosa dici?” Si allunga verso di lei con un sorriso inquietante, cosa che le fa fare una smorfia, prima di cercare di allontanarlo con una mano, macchiando il naso di Kuroo di un rosso intenso. “Ora proverò a mangiarlo.”  
  
“Spero che ti vada di traverso”  
  
“Haruki!” la sgrida Daichi, lanciandole un’occhiataccia, ma passa in secondo piano nello stesso momento in cui sia Asahi che Kuroo scoppiano a ridere.  
  
Kuroo ha morso un biscotto e poi lo ha lasciato tra le mani di Haruki e ha scosso la testa. “Sono immangiabili” le dice, alzando le mani in aria. Inizia anche a tossicchiare, passandosi la mano sul viso. “C’è troppo zucchero ho sentito di voler vomitare. Lo sai che la Coca-Cola ha tantissimo zucchero e l’unico motivo per cui non la vomitiamo è perché ci sono degli acidi che fanno da collante? Mi volevi veramente uccidere. Sono onorato. Quindi, visto che esteticamente le palle di Natale sono uguali e visto che non si possono mangiare i biscotti, penso che sia Sawamura a dover decidere chi sposare.”  
  
Haruki assottiglia lo sguardo. “Quanti anni pensi che io abbia?”  
  
“Abbastanza da sposarti.”  
  
Haruki ci pensa qualche secondo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e poi lancia uno sguardo a Daichi, che ruota gli occhi, a farle capire che non lo deve prendere sul serio. Ma lei dice: “Daichi.” Fissa dritto negli occhi Kuroo e ripete: “Daichi. Siamo tutti Sawamura, qui. Deve decidere Daichi, non un Sawamura.” Poi si gira verso Asahi e si inumidisce le labbra. “E poi non mi sposerei mai con mio fratello, sarebbe disgustoso.”  
  
Kuroo arriccia il naso. “Un rivale in meno” dice divertito. “Meno male, perché non penso che avrei potuto vincere contro di te.”  
  
Haruki annuisce, e poi sorride. “Mi piace questo qua” annuncia, posando le mani sui fianchi. “Puoi mangiare tutti i biscotti che io e Asahi-nii abbiamo preparato. Come prova della mia amicizia.”  
  
Daichi nasconde il viso dietro le mani e sospira. Asahi invece ride piano. “E se non ti fossi piaciuto che cosa sarebbe successo?” ride Kuroo.  
  
Haruki smette di sorridere e si gira verso di lui, per guardarlo. Basta questo ad ammutolire Kuroo. Smette di ridere. Daichi pensa che quando è troppo è davvero troppo, quindi si alza in piedi e spinge via sua sorella, verso la cucina. “Cena e letto, cena e letto” ripete un paio di volte, senza guardare nessuno in particolare negli occhi. “Suga, sei sicuro di non voler rimanere?”  
  
  
  


### 11\. “Certe cose non le ammetterò mai.”

Sarebbe stato un rifiuto, e lo sarebbe stato semplicemente perché Tetsuro è un idiota, ha continuato a ripetergli Kenma, giocando con la sua Nintendo. E certo, non c’era davvero bisogno che Kenma glielo ricordasse, non c’era davvero bisogno che girasse il dito nella piaga, ma è una delle cose che lui fa meglio, quindi Tetsturo lo ha solo ascoltato in silenzio, mentre guardava come la sua piantina, che era diventata decisamente troppo grande per rimanere nel barattolo delle verdure, stava cambiando per la prima volta in dieci anni colore. Sembra malaticcia.  
  
Sawamura Daichi è un essere che vive di solo spazio. Questo lo rende essenzialmente diverso da Testuro, che invece vive in un tempo circolare. Quello che per Tetsuro è tranquillità, cioè il sapere che le cose vanno e tornano in continuazione, non ha senso per Sawamura, che, vivendo nello spazio, non ha nessuna percezione di ritorno, non ha la percezione di qualcosa più di oggi. Tetsuro ha deciso di dirgli che gli piaceva quando se ne stava andando, una delle poche cose che non avrebbe mai dovuto fare in tutta la sua vita. Tetsuro doveva parlare dei suoi sentimenti lentamente. Creare uno spazio condiviso tra loro. Ma no. Doveva essere impaziente. Doveva rovinare tutto.  
  
Quando Kenma lo dice, ne parla esattamente come quando parla di un livello che non è riuscito a superare per una svista al suo piano. In questi momenti, la cotta per Tetsuro non è semplicemente la cotta per Tetsuro, è Kenma che prova a pensare a come far raggiungere la felicità a un amico come farebbe nei giochi di ruolo. Ed è una cosa stranamente premurosa da parte sua, è vero, ma la situazione frustra entrambi. Perché Tetsuro è sicuro di essere stato rifiutato e Kenma è sicuro che ci sia un elemento che non ha preso in considerazione che riguarda Sawamura.  
  
Beh, comunque, a loro due piace sempre trovare le soluzioni a dei misteri, quindi questo li ha solo tenuti occupati per un pochino.  
  
Finché non è arrivato la settimana del compleanno di Tetsuro e con lui anche Sawamura in treno. E questo sì che è stato un mistero. Sawamura è venuto a Tokyo per accompagnare Suga-chan nelle sue visite per scegliere l’Università. Non ne è felice. Non è per niente allegra durante questa visita, ma è anche vero che non c’era motivo per lui di dirlo a Tetsuro.  
  
Poteva venire a Tokyo, fingere di aver perso il numero di telefono di Tetsuro e tornarsene a casa. In effetti, Tetsuro non ha esattamente scartato l’idea che quel messaggio che ha ricevuto il giorno prima del suo compleanno non fosse stato scritto proprio da Suga-chan. E i suoi sospetti si sono solo infittiti quando Sawamura lo ha visto, appena sceso dal treno e ha provato a girare i tacchi e risalire su quel vagone, mormorando: “È stato un errore, è stato un errore.”  
  
Ma comunque, Sawamura ha deciso di rimanere in sua compagnia.  
  
Suga-chan ha chiamato anche Yaku e Kai e sicuramente non sembrava qualcosa come un appuntamento o qualcosa che li avrebbe dovuti unire. Solo che lo ha fatto. Sawamura è stato accanto a Tetsuro e gli ha parlato e gli ha riso in faccia, gli ha dato un buffetto sulla testa, si è comportato come se fossero amici. Lontano dalla sua squadra lui continua a essere silenzioso, non parla molto, solo per rispondere, si concentra molto sul cibo. Ma ride di più quando è Testuro a parlare e ci sono momenti in cui sembra essere più vicino, fisicamente. Durante la cena, a un certo punto, a Tetsuro sembra che le loro mani si tocchino. O si sfiorino. Lui la poggia sulla panca e anche Daichi ha la mano posata sulla panca e a un certo punto il mignolo di Sawamura sta sul mignolo di Tetsuro. E a lui per una cosa così stupida e così innocente, sembra di poter toccare il cielo con un dito.  
  
Questo anche sarebbe dovuto essere un rifiuto. Tranne per il fatto che non lo era.  
  
Daichi gli chiede che cosa farebbe con una relazione a distanza e Tetsuro non sa rispondere. È in quel momento che Tetsuro ha sbagliato (di nuovo)(è stato troppo lento, ha pensato troppo tardi) e che Sawamura è entrato nel panico (glielo vede negli occhi)(nei movimenti)(si tira indietro)(nasconde il viso)(chiede scusa). C’era di nuovo quell’espressione quel _è stato un errore, è stato un errore_ , stampato su tutta la sua faccia. Ha scosso la testa. Gli ha lasciato un regalo per il compleanno. Ha preso un treno. È andato via.  
  
Poteva finire in un modo diverso. È stato tutto troppo veloce. Tetsuro nemmeno se n’è reso conto. È difficile. È davvero molto difficile.  
  
Il coach Nekomata gli aveva raccontato di quella sua storia, con un ragazzo della Karasuno, il coach Ukai, quello vecchio, il motivo per cui esiste la Battaglia della Discarica, per iniziare. Gli aveva raccontato delle strette di mano, gli aveva raccontato delle corse per raggiungere l’un l’altro. Gli aveva raccontato una storia d’amore così tenera, mentre di rincorrevano per il Giappone, che anche solo a pensarci, viene male al cuore. Le promesse di superarsi, di stare sempre l’uno accanto all’altro, che poi però sono scomparse quando il coach Nekomata è stato trascinato qui, a Tokyo. Che poi sono state frantumate quando il tempo, oltre allo spazio li avevano separati.  
  
Gli eventi tendono a ripetersi. Non esattamente nello stesso modo, non esattamente con le stesse parole. Ma si ripetono. E se c’è una cosa che Tetsuro non vuole è che questa storia, di due uomini che sono cresciuti volendosi bene e detestandosi, che sono diventati uno il rivale dell’altro, che sono diventati uno il pezzo mancante dell’altro, ma che non sono mai riusciti in realtà a riunirsi per creare quel cerchio perfetto e quell’equilibrio, si ripetesse in lui e Sawamura.  
  
Tetsuro continua ad annaffiare la sua piantina con latte, ultimamente ha deciso che anche il miele gli farà bene. Le foglioline che prima erano verdi, sono diventate di un malaticcio colore giallo e Tetsuro non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare, a questo punto. Sawamura gli ha detto che gli piace. Il vero problema sta nella distanza. Perché lui vive nello spazio. Se per Tetsuro il problema è quanto tempo passa tra un incontro e l’altro, per Sawamura il vero problema è quanto siano distanti tra loro due. Il tempo per Sawamura non cambia le cose. Non ne ha il potere. Lo spazio sì. È lo spazio che fa dimenticare le persone. È lo spazio che distrugge. Se Tetsuro fosse riuscito a minimizzare lo spazio, quindi...  
  
Per questo si presenta a casa sua. Non perché vuole essere invadente. Non perché vuole costringere Sawamura a farlo entrare nella sua vita, ma perché, pensa, vuole vedere se è possibile. Se questo enorme ostacolo che si trova tra loro, di spazio e di tempo, è veramente così enorme. E quando vede Sawamura aprirgli la porta, sorridere e farlo entrare in casa, pensa che, fosse per lui, il tempo non è un problema. A Tetsuro piace tornare a Sawamura, per lui non cambia niente. Vuole continuare a farlo.  
  
E Sawamura è più facile da capire, quando entra in casa sua. Non c’è una mamma o un papà. Ci sono solo due gemelli che sono uguali identici al loro fratello maggiore, Suga-chan che minaccia le persone con un pesce crudo e Azumane-san che corre dietro a una persona o all’altra, nella paura che inciampi. E la storia dello spazio ha ancora più senso.  
  
Per vivere nel tempo devi avere una base solida. Yaku ha una base da cui costruisce e va avanti. Kenma e Tetsuro hanno una base da cui fanno dei cerchi e tornano sempre. Sawamura, e forse anche tutti i ragazzi della Karasuno, non hanno una base. Hanno questo pezzo di pavimento che è sgretolato, o che si sta sgretolando. E se esci fuori da quel pezzo di pavimento, non sai che cosa potrebbe succedere. Ci sono persone che allora costruiscono verso l’alto, come Suga-chan e quel libero e Shoyo stesso, persone che sono libere di cadere, persone che sgretolano quello spazio, per potersi muovere più facilmente, persone che invece devono portare con sé delle altre persone.  
  
Sawamura Haruki e Masaki sono uguali al loro fratellone e questo è il loro spazio. Non c’è da stupirsi se Sawamura è più silenzioso quando non è un fratello maggiore, o il capitano di una squadra di pallavolo. Quei momenti sono spazi sconosciuti. Sono ruoli che non conosce.  
  
Quando Sawamura si siede accanto a lui sul tavolo e gli spiega che devono tenersi occupati per non essere chiamati ad aiutare Suga-chan in cucina, Tetsuro sorride. Aveva un’idea diversa di lui, certo. All’inizio era davvero solo curiosità e poi gli è iniziato a piacere. Ma mentre Sawamura spinge via Masaki dicendo che no, non sarebbe andato a cucinare e di stare zitto perché non avrebbe toccato neanche morto le squame di pesci morti, Testuro sorride e pensa di essersi innamorato.  
  
È un modo strano, di rendersene conto. Vuole dirglielo adesso. Vuole trovare una soluzione.  
  
  
  


### 2\. “Perché ti amo.”

Masaki e Haruki si addormentano quasi immediatamente.  
  
Suga ha deciso di rimanere da loro, alla fine, ha preso un paio di lenzuola e detto che i suoi genitori avrebbero capito. È rimasto. E, anche con tutta la fame del mondo, non sarebbero mai riusciti a finire quello che lui e Masaki hanno preparato. Daichi è solo tanto contento di aver preparato prima le stanze e i futon, perché adesso non ha voglia nemmeno di alzare la testa, figuriamoci di muoversi e andare a a sistemare qualcosa da qualche altra parte della casa. Si passa una mano sugli occhi e sbadiglia stancamente, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto l’unica persona nel salotto. Va bene anche così. Sente i rumori degli altri venire dal corridoio.  
  
Un Natale senza regali non ha molto gusto, ma Asahi ha fatto di tutto per non rendere tristi i gemelli, con quel poco che aveva. Non hanno ricevuto niente di troppo costoso, ma è sicuramente meglio di non aver ricevuto niente. E Suga è sempre bravo a ricordare le tradizioni occidentali e trovare cose come calze e dolciumi da dare e regalare. Anche Kuroo ha fatto la sua parte, raccontando storie assurde sul Natale e facendo ridere Masaki. Non tutti riescono a far ridere Masaki. E, ai gemelli, lui sembra piacere. Non nello stesso modo in cui piace loro Asahi, certo, quello è davvero impossibile, ma a loro piace, e questo basta. Daichi sente la pancia scoppiare e già si sente in colpa per non aver nessuna voglia di andare a fare gli allenamenti domani mattina. Sbadiglia di nuovo.  
  
“Daichi” mormora Kuroo, buttandosi sul divano accanto a lui. “Masaki e Haruki. Chi vi ha dato i nomi aveva dei progetti per voi, eh?”  
  
Daichi si gira verso di lui e sbuffa. Grande terra. Albero che fiorisce. Albero estivo. Sì, forse i loro genitori avevano pensato a qualcosa del genere. Che Daichi dovesse essere le fondamenta per i suoi fratellini. Che li aiutasse a essere -beh, non che adesso abbia importanza. Kuroo ha detto chi vi ha dato i nomi, non i vostri genitori. “Non prenderla sul personale” gli dice comunque, sistemandosi sul divano. “I gemelli non sono bravi a far capire alle persone se gli piacciono oppure no.”  
  
“Sono un po’ come te” risponde divertito Kuroo, giocherellando con dei nastri che stavano per terra. Casa è un disastro. Hanno passato così tanto tempo a cercare di rimettere in ordine e hanno creato il caos in poco meno di due o tre ore. “Continuavi a guardare la porta. Pensavo che saresti scappato da un momento all’altro.”  
  
Daichi chide gli occhi e tira fuori uno dei versi più lamentosi che ha in repertorio, mentre si piega su se stesso, raggomitolandosi sul divano. Aveva dimenticato che ci sarebbe potuta essere la possibilità di sua mamma che entra e fa il bello e il cattivo tempo. Erano tutti così calmi e così tranquilli, che per un pochino si era detto che tutto sarebbe potuto andare bene _per davvero_. Senza complicazioni da affrontare immediatamente, senza spiegazioni da dare. C’è un momento di silenzio. La casa è calda, gli sembra che sia un pochino umida. E gli sembra difficile respirare. Soprattutto quando Kuroo gli si siede un pochino più vicino, passandogli un bicchiere d’acqua.  
  
È stranamente gentile, Kuroo.  
  
Non se n’era reso conto. Immagina che sia una cosa che è successa dopo, una di quelle piccolezze di quando ti rendi conto che qualcuno ha attirato la tua attenzione. E non riesci a smettere di renderti conto delle piccole cose che fanno, siano queste disgustose o carine, o neutrali. Kuroo non fa altro che muoversi, ad esempio. Gli piace raccontare delle piccole bugie ai più piccoli, per vedere fino a dove gli credono e fino a dove no. È sempre alla ricerca di caramelle e dice di non credere nelle carie. Passa gli asciugamano a tutti e fa sempre parte del gruppo di persone che vanno a prendere le borracce d’acqua. Tocca tutti. Guarda con intensità tutti. Studia le persone. Dimentica di far parte del posto in cui si trova. Suda tantissimo e evita l’acqua fredda anche quando fa caldo. Ed è gentile. Ha una memoria perfetta. Cosa che lo aiuta a essere più gentile.  
  
Daichi prende il bicchiere d’acqua dalle sue mani. Ci giocherella un pochino e poi beve, lentamente. “Sono davvero felice che tu sia qui” dice dopo un po’, stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
  
Kuroo lo osserva, studia la sua espressione. Daichi riesce a sentire il suo sguardo su di lui. E non sa che cosa farcene. Non sapeva che cosa fare di questa situazione già prima, figuriamoci adesso, che si è messo in mezzo al problema, e sembra volerci annegare dentro.  
  
“A te piacciono gli animali marini, vero?” gli chiede Kuroo, tirando i piedi sul divano. Glielo chiede posando il gomito sullo schienale e tenendo la testa inclinata. Lo chiede come se sapesse già la risposta.  
  
“Anche se fosse?” risponde Daichi, alzando un sopracciglio e posando il bicchiere d’acqua ancora pieno sul tavolino di fronte a loro. “Non puoi prendermi in giro. Gli animali marini sono bellissimi.”  
  
“Meravigliosi” ammette Kuroo, muovendo un pochino la testa. “Tuo fratello, Masaki-kun, dice che per addormentarlo quando era piccolo guardavate documentari sugli animali marini. Lui voleva vedere documentari sugli uccelli, o magari gli alieni, ma no, tu continuavi a mettergli animali marini.” Sbuffa una risata, passandosi una mano sotto il naso. Daichi non sa che cosa voglia dire, quindi lo lascia parlare. Masaki che parla con qualcuno così facilmente -non è una cosa che succede tutti i giorni. Non può davvero essere che Suga ci abbia messo quasi un anno a farsi voler bene da quelle due pesti dei gemelli, e Kuroo con un paio di battute e cioccolatini sia riuscito a conquistarli in tre ore, o poco più. “I pinguini sono animali marini?”  
  
“I pinguini sono uccelli.”  
  
“Però vivono in mezzo al ghiaccio e alla neve. Chimicamente, vivono circondati dall’acqua.”  
  
“Ma non hanno le branchie.”  
  
“Okay” ribatte Kuroo. “Ma non tutti gli animali marini hanno le branchie, no? Gli insetti hanno le branchie?”  
  
Daichi fa un cenno con la mano, ruotando gli occhi. Cerca di sopprimere uno sbadiglio e si copre la faccia che gli sembra decisamente troppo calda, in questo momento. “Non ho la più pallida idea di come funzionino gli insetti” gli risponde onestamente.  
  
Kuroo si passa una mano trai capelli. Sorride appena. “Daichi” lo chiama. Lo ha chiamato per nome. Prende un altro respiro profondo, continua a muoversi i capelli con le mani. “Io sono qui. E mi sono innamorato di te.” Innamorato ha detto. Che parola seria.  
  
Daichi allunga di nuovo il braccio, per prendere da bere, perché questa stanza è dannatamente calda e lui sta sentendo davvero tanto caldo. Forse dovrebbe controllare i riscaldamenti. Forse hanno una temperatura troppo alta o forse è lui che ha mangiato troppi zuccheri e adesso gli danno alla testa. Kuroo aveva detto che gli piaceva, la volta scorsa, non aveva parlato di amore. È ingiusto. Non può parlare di amore.  
  
“Cosa provi tu per me?” cerca di incalzarlo, muovendosi un pochino in avanti. “Qui e adesso e poi tutto il resto è -non è importante. Il tempo torna, lo spazio si costruisce. Ma tu, qui e adesso, che cosa provi per me?”  
  
Ci sono tante cose da considerare e Daichi è andato nel panico, pensando a ognuno dei motivi per cui non può sprecare tempo in una relazione a distanza, che la sua mente poi è andata in bianco e non riesce a pensare, non riesce mai a pensare. Kuroo è gentile, però. Perché gli dà tempo. Rimane in silenzio e aspetta. E Daichi si ritrova nella stessa situazione di un interrogazione in cui non riesce a trovare la risposta e invece di pensare al tipo di risposta che potrebbe dare sente solo il suo pensiero che gli ripete non lo so, non lo so, non lo so. Non è che Kuroo non gli piaccia. A lui Kuroo piace. Gli piace perché è un idiota che ha provato a ucciderlo mettendogli un ragno in faccia mentre dormiva. E anche perché si è reso conto di quando sua sorella gli ha tagliato i capelli. La sua testa continua a ripetere non lo so, non lo so, non lo so.  
  
“Tu mi piaci” riesce a dire alla fine, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e un principio di mal di testa. Vede come le spalle di Kuroo si rilassino. Come sorrida. “Ma non c’è una soluzione” continua, scuotendo la testa. “Non posso lasciare qui i gemelli. Non posso portarli con me. Non posso muoverli da qui. _Qui_ è tutto quello che ho.” Gli sembra di rivivere quel momento in cui Suga gli ha proposto di scegliere la stessa università, all’inizio dell’anno scolastico.  
  
Suga era convinto che quella fosse la scelta giusta. Per lui, okay, ma anche per Daichi. Muoversi, conoscere, imparare. Non rimanere sempre fermo. Il problema che Daichi ha capito in quel momento, mentre parlavano, è che Suga non la pensa come Asahi, che dice che la tua famiglia fa parte di te. Suga è stato accanto ai Sawamura per tantissimo tempo, ma non si è mai reso conto di quanto i gemelli facessero davvero parte di Daichi. Quanto fosse impossibile separarli.  
  
Fa caldo.  
  
Daichi non vuole sentire la stessa risposta. Daichi non voleva affrontare questa discussione. Perché adesso, con quello che Kuroo dirà, lui saprà che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata tra loro, è finita. Mai iniziata. Già finita.  
  
“I pinguini imperatore” propone Kuroo.  
  
È una risposta inaspettata, questa. Presa fuori dal contesto, non ha senso. Daichi sbuffa una risata e quindi anche Kuroo sorride. Sanno entrambi che cosa vogliono dire. E questo sicuramente spiega il voler portare in mezzo alla conversazione i pinguini in continuazione per tutta la serata, di Kuroo.  
  
I pinguini imperatore, che sono monogami, che scelgono un partner per tutta la vita, ma che stanno separati per molto tempo durante l’anno. In termini animali, anche solo pochi mesi di separazione, possono sembrare tutta la vita. Ma le coppie di pinguini si riconoscono, le coppie dei pinguini non cambiano mai. Non importa quanto spazio o quanto tempo li separi. Si ritrovano sempre. Attraverso il verso. Nonostante il gelo e la neve. Si ritrovano sempre.  
  
Kuroo continua a sorridere, prendendogli una mano. La mano di Daichi è calda, quella di Kuroo è fredda. Gli dà un po’ di sollievo. Lo fa sentire meglio. È come se stesse ricominciando a respirare, lentamente. “Solo perché siamo lontani, non vuol dire che non tornerò da te” gli dice a bassa voce. “O che tu non tornerai da me. Per adesso. Questa soluzione va bene per adesso, no? E poi troveremo un modo. Si trova sempre una soluzione. Starai bene.” Gli stringe un pochino la mano. Annuisce piano. “Staremo bene.”  
  
Kuroo è gentile e fermo nelle sue decisioni. È anche un ottimista. Daichi sbuffa piano. Kuroo è anche un enorme ottimista, che non sa arrendersi davanti all’impossibile. Forse per questo gli piace così tanto. Perché è leggero. Come Suga. Ma anche non leggero come Suga. Non sa come spiegarlo. Kuroo ha la testa sulle spalle, anche se non sembra. Kuroo sa sempre quello che deve dire. Kuroo dice quello che pensa. E Kuroo sembra quel tipo di persona di cui non ti dovresti fidare, ma che alla fine merita davvero la tua fiducia.  
  
Daichi alza un lato delle labbra. Annuisce anche lui. Gli piace, Kuroo. Si fida di lui. Forse può anche credere che tutto andrà veramente bene. Se lo dice lui.  
  
“Ti posso baciare adesso?” continua Kuroo, cercando qualcosa nelle sue tasche. “Perché ho portato il vischio, guarda, sta qua, non sai che pena cercarlo dappertutto, non ce l’avevano da nessuna parte. Voglio il bacio. Mi puoi dare un bacio?”  
  
Daichi sbuffa più pesantemente, ruotando gli occhi. “Te lo sei appena giocato, il bacio.”  
  
“Cosa? No!” protesta Kuroo. “Dai! Un bacio! Uno piccolo! Non sto chiedendo chissà... davvero me lo sono giocato col vischio? Le tradizioni di Natale! Sawamura! Le tradizioni di Natale! Come puoi dire di no alle tradizioni natalizie?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Qualcuno, in effetti, entra da quella porta di casa di Sawamura, qualche giorno dopo l’arrivo di Tetsuro, ma non è la signora Sawamura. È il nonno di Tetsuro, che suona il campanello e, quando Masaki-kun vede un vecchietto davanti alla sua porta, chiude a chiave e torna in salotto, dicendo di non aver visto o sentito niente. Quindi è Sawamura ad aprire al nonno e il nonno non dice una parola finché non vede Tetsuro, per poi chiedere scusa alla famiglia di adolescenti per l’intrusione di suo nipote durante questo periodo. L’unico tra loro che ha abbastanza buon senso da quasi scoppiare a ridere è Suga-chan, che ha la decenza di nascondersi dietro Azumane, per farlo.  
  
Tetsuro non ha molta altra scelta se non assecondare suo nonno. Saluta tutti, ruba un bacio a Sawamura sotto il vischio e poi corre via, prima che lui possa protestare. Si deve sorbire, poi, per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, suo nonno che gli ricordava quanto fosse ridicolo il suo comportamento, quanto dolore potrebbe portare alla sua famiglia la sua scomparsa e quanto fosse troppo cresciuto per continuare a scappare di casa, quando lo lasciavano da solo. Tetsuro non lo ascolta. Sta mandando un messaggio a Sawamura per chiedergli quando, secondo lui, sarebbe meglio scappare di casa per lui per incontrarlo di nuovo.  
  
Quando Tetsuro torna a casa, stanco e felice, e si butta sul letto, non vede il suo vasetto con la sua piantina da latte. Si rende conto il giorno dopo che è scomparsa. Non sa dove può essere finita. La cerca sopra il letto e sotto il letto e in camera della nonna, in cucina, in salotto e in bagno. Trova soltanto il suo barattolo. Tetsuro lo rigira tra le mani e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e non capisce.  
  
Il barattolo è lì. Della pianta non c’è nemmeno l’ombra. Sta in mezzo a un campo abbandonato, piantata esattamente tra Tokyo e Miyagi. Non c’è nessuno che gli dia latte, ma comunque continua a crescere. Era ora di passare alla terra. Non poteva vivere di acqua, latte e cotoncino per tutta la vita.  
  
Adesso tocca a lei crescere da sola.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Quando saranno grandi, Haruki e Masaki diventeranno parte della rete di sicurezza di Daichi, romperanno di nuovo il suo equilibrio, facendolo piangere, poi creeranno un nuovo equilibrio con Asahi, Suga e Kuroo che ormai si è messo in mezzo (e che comunque ai gemelli piace di più di Suga, va a sapere il perché) e Daichi rimarrà pigrissimo e quindi, secondo me, non si muoverà mai da Miyagi, costringendo Kuroo a ripensare alla teoria del ritorno, in cui in realtà il suo ritorno non ha a che fare con il tornare a Tokyo, ma tornare in campagna, esattamente come avrebbe voluto fare Nekomata, ma che non ha fatto, per Ikkei. Ed è esattamente tra Miyagi e Tokyo che è cresciuta la piantina dei denti e Kuroo se la ritroverà nella loro nuova casa, senza nemmeno riconoscerla, solo perché Haruki, ormai grande, glielo indicherà d'estate come un albero estivo, come lei!! E poi vissero tutti felici e contenti, più o meno, con Kuroo che continuerà a fare scherzi e a essere preso in giro, perché poverino, non lo trattate così, è timido. 
> 
> (il fatto che io stia scrivendo realismo magico non vuol dire che lo abbia padroneggiato del tutto, quindi se qualcuno vuole parlare di Realismo Magico con me vi prego, parlatemi!! Mi potete incontrare su Facebook come Miki RiSe)
> 
> I titoli dei sottoparagrafi vengono da Il Barone Rampante. I numeri vi danno l'ordine e non è per niente collegata all'ordine di lettura nelle sequenze, quindi, beh, è stato solo un mio gioco, mi disp se vi ho confus*


End file.
